una poderosa escuela de mostruos
by gretel.cineros
Summary: ok. no me juzguen por el titulo, no se me ocurría otro - ' básicamente se trata de las chicas súper poderosas llendo a una escuela de monstruos. parejas originales, quizás triángulos amorosos...definitivamente triángulos amorosos. disfruten! :D
1. introduciendo a las chicas

Un bulto durmiente se veía en la oscuridad.

-estas seguro de esto?

-cariño, ella va a estar bien. Además, ya es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión. En adición a eso, burbuja va a empezar a tener mas problemas si no lo hacemos.

Una hermosa mujer de mediana edad y pelo largo y rubio suspiro.

-pero...

-esta bien. burbuja no se va a morir, solo va a ir a donde pertenece.

la mujer miro intranquila a su esposo de ojos azules. Suspiro una vez mas antes de asentir y dejar a su hija, burbuja, durmiendo.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo una pelinegra "guardaba" sus cosas en un baúl. No podía creer lo que sus padres le iban a hacer. había intentado fallar todas las respuesta del examen de entrada, ¿y para que? para tener un maldito 8.9. La vida, es cruel. Y aun así después de haberla metido en esa escuela en contra de su voluntad, la ponían a empacar. La pelinegra dejo de pensar en eso, no quería gastar su mala energía para mañana. Intento verle el lado bueno, Mitch, por ejemplo, le había dicho que iba intentar entrar en esa escuela también, además había encontrado cosas que creía perdidas en el proceso de empaque como:

-ah, mira! mi viejo disco de evanescence. creía que lo había perdido. definitivamente te tengo que escuchar ahora.

o también:

-ah! mi colcha verde! por que no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

-quizás por que es un objeto inanimado?

una voz masculina dijo mientras pasaba.

-papá!

los ojos verdes neón de la chica se movieron a otro lugar.

-ah, si esta camiseta. que recuerdos me trae. fue cuando Mitch...

-bellota, deja de distraerte y empaca de verdad!... y no te desveles más!

-si mama.

* * *

Y ahora de alguna manera nos vamos a una montaña nevada para encontrarnos con cierta muchacha de peculiares ojos rosas.

-listo. Todo listo. Lo ultimo que queda es dor...

fue repentinamente interrumpida al oír su puerta deslizarse un tanto ruidoso. cuando la puerta se abrió se dejo ver a una niña mas pequeña de ojos igual de descomunal, morados. Al ver como la niña de pelos cafés entraba en su cuarto los ojos rosas de la chica se suavizaron.

-tuviste una pesadilla otra vez Bonnie?

Bonnie solo asintió.

-segura? no es por que quieres dormir conmigo verdad?

bombón adoraba a su hermana pequeña, era tan tierna! en especial ahora que se le había caído un diente.

-estoy segura! fue una pesadilla bonbon!

-entonces supongo que no queda opción, ven vamos a dormir.

La cara de la niña pequeña se ilumino antes de gritar con alegría y saltar a la cama de bombón, quien apago las luces antes de acompañar a su hermana menor.


	2. monstruos y burbujas

Burbuja tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a la ventana de su auto. Le encantaba ir de viaje, en especial por que le inspiraba mucho a hacer dibujos. Desde pequeña había sido muy buena pintora y todos lo adultos la premiaban. Recordar eso hiso que burbuja soltara un suspiro. Por alguna razón ella nunca había tenido amigos, todos creían que era aterradora, por eso sus padres la estaban llevando a una nueva escuela para que nadie la juzgara si en medio de la clase empieza a llorar incontrolablemente.

-así que, burbuja. ¿sabes a que escuela te vemos a llevar?

burbuja pensó un momento. La verdad no lo sabia. Ellos habían sido tan discretos... burbuja miro al asiento delantero con una sonrisa.

-no.

burbuja pudo ver como los ojos de su padre se posaban en ella a través del retrovisor.

-es una escuela muy grande, con montones de jardines, creo que te va a gustar.

la sonrisa de burbuja se expandió aun mas. siempre había amado las flores.

-incluso tiene una playa, eso si recuerdo bien. yo fui ahí.

acompaño su madre.

-t-tiene una playa!

exclamo burbuja. definitivamente le iba a gustar ahí.

-si... lo único malo seria que es un internado. pero una vez mas, los dormitorios son muy limpios y bonitos y te dejan decorarlo a tu gusto...

ahora su padre tenia la vista fija en la carretera y se concentraba nada mas en la tarea de manejar. mujeres, niñas y adolescentes enojadas nunca habían sido su fuerte... ni bebes.

-espera, espera, ¡¿que?! no me habían dicho eso!

-si y eso no es todo hija mía... querida tu crees en monstruos verdad?

-eh... si? como cuando tenia cinco años mamá.

-bueno y dime que harías si te digo que son reales y yo soy uno de ellos.

burbuja se quedo callada intentando procesar lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

-y como actuarias si te dijera que tu has adquirido mis dones y ahora vas a una escuela para monstruos...

agrego rápidamente ante el silencio de su hija. Entonces burbuja estallo en risas.

-que buena... fuf, que buena broma má, incluso lo dijiste seria, no sabia que tenias tanto humor...

contesto mas calmada burbuja. Pero al ver que nadie la tomaba enserio se decidió callar. si lo veía tenia sentido, cierto? cierto? ok mejor no le daba vueltas a eso...

-y... entonces que clase de monstruo soy?

dijo burbuja preocupada. Que tal si tenia la cara peluda y nunca se había dado cuenta... ok era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta pero entienden el punto.

-ah, eres mitad banshee mitad humana. Por eso de repente lloras cuando algún accidente esta a punto de pasar.

-ah.

el resto del viaje se continuo igual de como era antes, solo que ahora burbuja empezaba a impacientarse, quería ir al mundo al que pertenecía ya. ¿Qué rápido se adaptaba la rubia no creen?

"vamos, que tan lejos puede estar una estúpida escuela? a donde vamos que aun no hemos llegado" se preguntaba en su cabeza hasta que poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Entonces lo sintió supo que ya estaban cerca de la escuela. La noche tenia un toque purpura, había niebla y tenia un aire tenebroso. Burbuja era conocida por ser un gato asustadizo, pero no podía evitar adorar este paisaje que tanto le daba miedo. A lo lejos se veía un gran edificio color beige, como de la época barroca. Y antes de poder entrar a la gigantesca entrada de madera, se hallaba kilómetros de pasto verde donde algunos muchos autos se hallaban depositando a sus monstruosos hijos(lol). Y por ultimo para marcar la entrada hacia la escuela una gran reja negra iluminada por la luz de la luna, abierta, por supuesto. En el muro izquierdo se leía " escuela para monstruos Alice Kyteler" con letras góticas. Definitivamente, a burbuja le encantaría ese lugar. Sus padres encontraron lugar cerca de un auto deportivo negro. burbuja vio como una chica de pelo negro bajaba con cara de pocos amigos. Una cara que al instante intimido a burbuja y le quito todo el coraje. ¿si ni podía ni mirar a esa chica como le iba a hacer con los demás monstruos que probablemente iban a ser mas aterradores que ella. Para su alivio una escena común de madre-preocupada-por-el-primer-día-de-escuela sucedió.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mi pequeña bellota! te voy a extrañar mas que nada, acuérdate de bañarte y cepillarte los dientes siempre! y que no se te olvide cambiarte de uniforme, y que debes estudiar para todas las materias y...-y así continuaba diciendo cosas que cada vez mas enrojecían a la pelinegra.

-mamá... mamá!

intentaba hacer que su madre la escuchara. Burbuja hecho una risita en sus adentros. Que alivio que los demás monstruos tuvieran una vida similar a la de sus demás compañeros. Y sin nada mas que decir salió del auto confiada. Lista para conocer su nueva vida.

* * *

-mamá!...

dios, que embarazoso era esto para bellota. Por que tenia que hacer eso ahora? no estaba todo el día gritando lo feliz que iba a ser cuando bellota se fuera? bellota tuvo que recurrir a su ultimo recurso

-papá ayúdame!

su musculoso padre sin cabeza se acerco y le susurro algo a la mujer, quien cambio su tristeza por alegría y se metió en el auto.

-ya están todas tus cosas en lo que se supone va a ser tu cuarto.

dijo poniéndole una de sus gigantescas manos en el hombro y dándole las llaves de su habitación con la otra.

-si tan solo estas fueran las de un auto.

bellota escucho la cabeza de su padre reír cerca de sus pies.

-no creo que sea bueno darle a una niña que todavía lleva sus colcha verde a todas partes un coche.

bellota hizo una pose ofendida y estuvo a punto de responder pero su madre toco el claxon y grito:

-apúrate! la telenovela esta a punto de empezar!

-así que eso fue lo que le dijiste, hu? bueno como sea los veo en vacaciones.

bellota se quedo parada un momento despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el auto quedo fuera de su campo de visión y se fue a su nueva habitación para encontrarse con su nuevo compañero de cuarto.


	3. no es la bienvenida mas esperada pero

Bellota iba caminando a la cancha de fútbol, recordando aquella rara bienvenida que su compañera de cuarto le había dado.

*flashback*

bellota entro en lo que seria su habitación parecía vacía... podría ser? acaso a bellota no le habían asignado ningún compañero? bellota estuvo a punto de estallar de alegría y festejar cuando escuchó una voz.

-así que, tu eres mi compañera de cuarto. Creía que ibas a pasear por ahí y darme mas tiempo para decorar.

dijo una chica de pelo café y ojos azules.

-bueno entonces supongo que volveré mas al rato...

-no, ya no importa, ya no va a ser sorpresa. oye, que clase de monstruo eres? mi nombre es robín

-entonces que monstruo eres?

bellota no sabia que había estado callada.

-ah, soy una mujer lobo.

-y tu?

-yo? yo soy una pejemuller, somos mujeres pez. También tenemos gusto por ambos sexos, solo para que sepas.

robín le guiño un ojo a una confundida bellota.

-ah... si, erm, creo que mejor voy a inspeccionar la escuela...

*termina flashback*

bellota tembló ante el recuerdo antes de que su mente se distrajera con una bola de monstruos. _Que esta pasando aquí? _se preguntó. La pelinegra se empezó a abrir pasó por la multitud hasta llegar a una típica escena de película. Una chica de pelo rizado y naranja con ojos negros y unas cuantas pecas estaba diciéndole de cosas a una pobre niñita de pelos casi blancos.

-ja! que patética, una banshee. Déjame te digo algo fea, tu especie es la mas baja de todas las presentes así que no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

y así continuaba, con cada palabra haciendo que bellota se enojara mas. Finalmente bellota estallo y se paro en frente de la rubia. Bellota siempre había odiado a las personas como ella y verlas tratar menos a otra persona/monstruo no ayudaba mucho.

-escucha princesita, si sigues con la escena de gritos te prometo que te voy a callar.

-y tu que eres? un vampiro? acaso leíste mi nombre a través de mi mente.

-no, simplemente hay que ser estúpido para no ver que eres la princesa de los imbéciles.

eso pareció hacer efecto, pues la cara de princesa, como decía que su nombre era, se enrojeció de ira.

-ah ya veo, tu también eres de los que no tienen suficiente poder.

-si tienes tanto poder por que no dejas de hablar e intentas pelear conmigo.

princesa no dijo nada pero saco una barita lista para ser usada. _así que la chica es una bruja_ bellota se preparó para "arreglarle la cara" como ella diría pero justo antes de que su puño pudiera chocar con la cara de la pecosa otra mano pálida rompió la punta de la barita haciendo que princesa lanzara un gritito.

-creo que debería recordarte princesa que hay una regla de no usar tus poderes a menos de ser necesarios, que un maestro te lo pida o que simplemente no sean controlables.

dijo otra pelirroja con ojos rosas.

-bombón! por que has hecho eso! le voy a decir a mi padre!

grito princesa. Bellota se preguntó como diablos le hizo para contener la calma en su voz cuando hablo.

-quería ahorrarte una hora de platica y otra de soborno. ahora vete, estoy seguro que ya no te van a volver a molestar.

mientras princesa se largaba susurrando la pelirroja se dirigió a los otros estudiantes que causaban un circulo y con tono autoritario dijo:

-el espectáculo se acabo (si es que había uno) vuelvan a sus quehaceres.

y con eso se volteo a bellota y la rubia, quien ambas pensaron que sus ojos iban a ser igual de fríos como los que miraron a princesa, por eso bellota tenso los músculos, sin saber por que, le causaba un poco de miedo esa chica, y la rubia se escondió un poco detrás de bellota. Pero para su sorpresa estaban llenos de calidez y tenían un toque materno.

-disculpen a princesa, siempre a sido odiosa y sus padres no han hecho nada para corregirla.

-ah, si gracias, pero por que nos ayudaste? es decir es obvio que no lo hiciste por princesa.

-ah, eso es por que la chica detrás de ti es mi compañera de cuarto, eres burbuja verdad?

burbuja solo asintió. causando un grito por parte de la pelirroja

-eres tan tierna! me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana menor! además, no quería que la salvadora de mi compañera de cuarto fuese la única en detención, no seria justo.

-ok, otra pregunta, cual es tu nombre.

-soy bombón shiraoka. Un placer conocerlas a las dos.

-bellota, díganme bellota.

ambas chicas se estrecharon de la mano antes de escuchar a burbuja hablar por primera vez.

-yo... yo soy burbuja, muchas gracias por defenderme bellota...

* * *

al día siguiente, bellota aclaro las reglas a robín, como por ejemplo no pasar al otro lado de la habitación que le pertenecía a menos de que fuese necesario, y ahora ambas se hallaban en el claro. Eso era lo bueno de llegar el sábado. estar en un lugar así después de lo ocurrido siempre era bueno. hoy llegaban los alumnos restantes y mañana iniciarían las clases.

-así que, bellota.

rompió el silencio robín.

-mmm?

-hoy cual será tu buena acción del día?

-no lo se, quizás controle mis puños antes de que lastimen a alguien? si eso seria suficiente.

respondió con sarcasmo bellota

-hey!

una voz dulce y aguda se escuchó haciendo que bellota y robín voltearan su cabeza. La voz provenía de una ya recuperada burbuja, quien tenia una faldita blanca y una camiseta de tirantes azules. Su pelo rubio estaba amarrado en dos trenzas. Bellota no pudo evitar mirar su atuendo. pantalones skiny de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta con un uno en negro. Bellota nunca había sido muy femenina prueba de eso era su corto cabello que mantenía así por que si lo dejaba crecer no seria nada mas que una molestia, o al menos eso afirmaba ella, pero al ver lo linda que se veía burbuja se le antojo solo por un rato usar ese tipo de ropa... a su lado venia bombón con una atuendo que era igual de bonito pero que trajo a la realidad a bellota. Bombón traía una kimono rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodillas y su largo pelo de alguna manera estaba recogido para que llegara hasta la cintura. Burbuja llego primero y se sentó junto a robín.

-hoy es un bonito día, no creen?

-que hacen aquí?

pregunto bellota mientras bombón encontraba asiento junto a ella.

-acaso no puedo estar cerca de una de mis primeras amigas? además el día esta precioso!

Rebobinen. Acaso bellota escucho bien? aun así bellota nada mas la dejo ser y se recostó en el pasto.

-ah, si. la de pelo café es robín, mi compañera de cuarto. Robín estas son bombón y burbuja. Bombón, burbuja esta es robín.

por un tiempo estuvieron platicando de cosas irrelevantes.

-yo soy una pejemuller.

-yo soy mitad humana mitad banshee.

-burbuja, sabes que? podrías intentar ser doctora.

dijo bombón.

-eh, no creo, quizás pueda pronosticar accidentes pero siempre que veo sangre me pongo muy nerviosa.

-mmmm... ah si, es cierto, ninguna de ustedes sabe que soy, yo soy una yuki-onna, básicamente controlo el hielo.

-y tu bellota?

pregunto inocentemente burbuja. bellota saco un suspiro.

-es complicado. soy una mujer lobo pero tengo un poco de ADN dullahan...

bellota iba a continuar, pero alguien grito "cuidado" y bellota se tuvo que mover a tiempo que una pelota caía en el centro del grupo. la mujer lobo y la yuki onna ambas fruncieron el ceño y se dispusieron a discutir con el que había lanzado la pelota.

-disculpen.

dijo un chico de pelo café claro y ojos un poco mas oscuros. Y así como llego se fue.

-tengo una idea chicas, que les parece si nos movemos de aquí.

pregunto bombón quien desde ese momento de alguna manera todas acordaron seria la líder, pues solo asintieron y la siguieron. Bellota estaba tan ocupada lanzando dagas con los ojos a los chicos que estaban jugando que no notó que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que chocó.

-hey!

gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. volteándose para ver el uno al otro. _Primero una pelota ahora un chico, no es mi día_ pensó antes de entrar en un shock de sorpresa. Ante si un chico de pelos café oscuro y ojos negros con pecas y la misma expresión se hallaba.

-Mitch?!

-Bellota?!

dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-que haces aquí?! no me estarás siguiendo verdad?, es decir se que soy irresistible, pero que me hallas seguido hasta aquí es...

bellota saco una risotada ante las palabras de su amigo.

-no te seguí, de hecho esperaba que no pasaras el examen de admisión para restregártelo en la cara.

mintió bellota a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-déjame presentarte a mis amigas. Ella es bombón, burbuja y robín. Chicas este es Mitch.

después de compartir unas cuantas palabras finalmente se fueron.

-así que, que es Mitch para ti bellota?

pregunto burbuja molestándola.

-si bellota, vi como te sonrojabas cuando hablaba Mitch.

-solo somos amigos.

dijo bellota sonrojándose ante la afirmación de bombón. Para la desgracia de bellota robín decidió unirse también.

-ah! pero como quisieras ser mas!

bellota se sonrojo aun mas y solo logro decir "cállate" antes de que sus amigas estallaran en risas.


	4. peleas? cuando? porque!

-¡recreo!

Grito bellota junto con unos cuantos chicos más cuando la campana tocó. A su lado burbuja soltó una risita al comportamiento de su nueva amiga. Era un alivio saber que estaban en el mismo salón junto con robín. Claro, la entristeció un poco el saber que bombón estaba en otro salón, pero, hey! la veía de lunes a domingo, no había mucho de que objetar, excepto de que si se le olvidaba escribir la tarea o necesitaba ayuda bombón no podría ayudarle...burbuja siguió a bellota y a robín afuera de su salón de clases. Cuando finalmente llegaron al comedor se sirvieron un poco y comenzaron la búsqueda de una mesa.

-y por eso siempre debes de ser el primero en llegar al comedor sin importar tu vida.

Comento robín.

-diablos...-murmuro bellota- y yo que quería una cerca de la ventana.

De repente una mano se alzó por entre la multitud intentando llamarles la atención.

-¡chicas! ¡Aquí!

Grito bombón. Las tres preadolescentes caminaron hacia dónde provenía la voz de bombón. Para su sorpresa, bombón había encontrado un lugar perfecto, cerca de la ventana, con luz pero no tanta la mesa estaba impecable y limpia. Burbuja creyó haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de robín y una expresión de alegría estallaba en la cara de bellota. Las tres chicas se apresuraron a la mesa y cuando finalmente llegaron bellota dijo:

-¡así se hace rosada!

-¡¿Cómo diablos lograste obtener una mesa tan buena?!

Inquirió robín.

-es bueno ser la más lista de la escuela, siempre eres el primero en salir, por ejemplo.

Iban a empezar una plática pero fueron interrumpidas.

-¡hey! ¿Que cuentan?

Mitch estaba parado ahí con 4 chicos.

-que paso Mitch.

Ordenó bellota (más que preguntó) un poco seca, aunque burbuja juraba que nada más hizo eso para que no la volvieran a molestar con que le gustaba.

-nada. Solo me preguntaba si nos podíamos sentar con ustedes, ya sabes para estar cerca con mi amiga de infancia.

Dijo invitando a bellota a darle asiento, claro es bellota de quien estamos hablando así que en lugar de moverse y dejar espacio, puso sus dos piernas en lo que quedaba de asiento.

-lo siento, están todos ocupados.

-jajá.

Por un largo rato hicieron una batalla de miradas, que bombón interrumpió con un incómodo tosido, pero ella tampoco cedió asiento. Burbuja al final suspiro y se movió un poco dejando un hueco entre las piernas de bellota y ella. Con su sonrisa más amigable comento.

-claro que se pueden sentar.

Mitch le devolvió la sonrisa y le agradeció.

-¡burbuja!

Gritaron bombón y bellota.

-como sea, estos dos de aquí-dijo Mitch señalando a dos chicos altos y de pelo rubio de ojos igual o más negros que los suyos.- son gemelos, el de la...

-no me digas, nunca hubiese adivinado que eran gemelos, ¡mucho menos parientes!

Interrumpió robín ganándose una mirada de Mitch.

-el de la izquierda es Floyd y el de la derecha es Lloyd...ha pasado un poco de tiempo hu?

Termino bellota mientras chocaba puños con los dos chicos.

-el otro de ahí es Mike.

-hey. Lamento lo del otro día.

Dijo el mismo chico que había recogido la pelota que casi asesina a bellota sentándose a lado de mitch, y por consecuencia al lado de una sonrojada burbuja. Los gemelos en cambio se sentaron entre robín y bombón, empezaron a hablar por un momento hasta que el cuarto chico los interrumpió.

-mmhh... creo que aún no me he presentado...- dijo el chico un tanto más pequeño que los gemelos y pelo rizado.

-cállate pablo.

Le contestaron ambos bellota y Mitch, haciéndolo callar.

-apuesto a que aún no han oído.

-¿oído qué?

Respondió bombón con curiosidad a la afirmación de Floyd.

-va a ver lecciones de peleas.

Contestó Lloyd haciendo que burbuja se atragantara y empezara a toser. Mientras bombón, bellota y Mike intentaban componer a su amiga Floyd continuo.

-dicen que hoy vamos a hacer una prueba para ver en donde nos van a poner.

-claro, tiene que ver nuestras habilidades.

Terminó Lloyd

-¿ya acabaron? no, por favor sigan no importa que burbuja odie el tema y en consecuencia se esté ahogando, por favor, sigan.

Dijo con sarcasmo robín.

-¿ustedes dicen pelear, pelear? ¿Puño contra puño?

Preguntó burbuja desesperada cuando recupero el aliento.

-Sip, para entrenarnos deben de saber que tal estamos ¿no?

Dijo Mitch mientras tomaba una papita.

-pe... pero... como...

-descuida, si alguien te lastima, romperé cada uno de sus huesos.

Dijo bellota intentando calmarla.

-ah sí, también se nos olvidó comentar que el evento es después de una rápida cambiada para algo más cómodo después de escuela.

Dijo Lloyd mientras él y su gemelo se iban. Mike hizo lo mismo, una vez de asegurarse que burbuja se encontraba bien, seguido de mitch y las chicas.

* * *

Burbuja tenia las manos sudadas mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. No quería pelear, nunca había lastimado a alguien y esperaba nunca hacerlo... al menos no a propósito. Llegó al dormitorio y abrió la puerta, para inundarse con un frio aire, cortesía de bombón. Burbuja se calmo al ver sus flores bien cuidadas que expedían millones de olores. A su izquierda se encontraba bombón decidiendo que ponerse. 6burbuja se acerco a su parte de la habitación y se quedo un rato mirando su guardarropa. _¿__Que debería ponerme? supongo que una falda no seria nada adecuado, así que quedan descartadas. entonces me pondré mis shorts. Ahora para arriba que seria mejor... _Pensaba burbuja_ tan poco puede ser algo bonito por que lo pueden dañar así que voy a usar mi camisa azul sin tirantes... no, espera si hago eso, entonces que pasara si de repente me pongo o ponen de cabeza..._esta vez saco un gritito de vergüenza al imaginarse lo que podía pasarle, a su lado bombón no dijo nada pero si la miro antes de regresar con su pelo_ entonces mejor uso mi camiseta blanca que uso para pintar, esa jamás se me baja cuando tengo que pintar en una posición rara...si la blanca será. _Pensado esto burbuja busco su selección del día y se lo puso encima checo que sus dos coletas para ver si estaban bien y se giro para preguntarle si ya estaba lista, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que bombón estaba leyendo un libro en su cama con un kimono rojo que le llegaba un tanto arriba de la rodilla y unas mallas negras. Su pelo inusualmente largo estaba suelto y tenia nada mas una diadema roja. En ese momento bombón alzo la cabeza.

-ah, ya estas lista, vámonos, no hay que retrasar mas las clases.

dijo bombón un tanto cariñosa y comprensiva burbuja solo asintió.

bellota y robín por otro lado llegaron y se cambiaron rápidamente, para llegar temprano a la practica. Bellota no quiso decir nada pero la verdad es que estaba mas que emocionada por patear traseros. Finalmente en el mismo claro que habían estado antes, la multitud crecía y se agitaba hasta que el profesor de educación física, los mandó a callar y explicó como iban a actuar, primero habría una división entre chicos y chicas los que logren pasar esas divisiones, participaran en la pelea mixta. los que ganen estarán en el nivel alto los que hayan lograr pasar a las mixtas y sin embargo perdieron estarán en el medio y los que no pudieron avanzar en el nivel básico. Y así comenzó, burbuja esquivando golpes y corriendo como loca de alguna manera logró pasar, bombón, en cambio, no se inmuto y atacó, pero no demostró su fuerza en totalidad, reservándola para las peleas mixtas, a diferencia de bellota que termino con todas sus contrincantes en minutos, robín uso su espejo para volverlas locas y también paso. Era una suerte que no tuviesen que ir la una contra la otra.

-muy bien los ganadores de las primeras rondas formen una línea.-ordenó el entrenador-los perdedores, por favor diríjanse con el sr. bala.

bellota se fijo a su alrededor para saber quienes habían quedado. Bombón, _que sorpresa_. Robín _mph._ Princesa, _perfecto, le cobrare lo del otro día._ burbuja,_ burbuja?! eso si que... wow._

_- _bien ahora anunciare la primera batalla mixta.

anunció el entrenador devolviendo a bellota a la realidad y haciéndola cruzar los dedos para ser primera.

-Burbuja gray versus butch abend.


	5. el poder de las lagrimas

todo el mundo pareció callarse y cada segundo burbuja entraba mas en pánico.

-burbuja? quieres que tome tu lugar?

pregunto bellota con una sonrisa de esperanza que burbuja decidió ignorar. Robín intervino.

-pobre, pobre burbuja, que te saliera butch a la primera, eso es tener mala suerte.

-po-rque?

dijo agitada la rubia.

-bueno es que yo iba a la escuela con el, y pues el es de los peores. nunca para hasta que la pelea se termine, es una..

-suficiente, robín.-interrumpió bombón- burbuja, no te preocupes, si la cosa se pone fea bellota y yo personalmente romperemos cada uno de sus huesos y lo haremos gritar.

dijo bombón con una sonrisa y un brillo de malicia en los ojos. burbuja solos asiento aturdida y se acerco al área de pelea, donde butch la estaba esperando con una sonrisa igual o peor que la de bombón. Burbuja intento tragar saliva. A lo mejor si copiaba una de las técnicas de las chicas... Bellota es muy dura y ataca sin pensar, por eso esa manera de pelea queda descartada, burbuja quedaría hecha papilla si se le ocurre atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Bombón en cambio se tomaba su tiempo para analizar... ese método quizás si le funcionará, en los últimos minutos se había hecho muy buena en esquivar ataques._"ok entonces empecemos con mis habilidades: llorar, esquivar, llorar..." _burbuja se puso atenta al momento en que butch alzo su puño y tragándose las lagrimas se dispuso a correr pero se acordó de una cosa: escapar de el parecía imposible, pues se veía del tipo perseverante y rápido, pero que tal si burbuja...

* * *

Bellota era la mas atenta a la pelea de todos, después del incidente con princesa y de haberla conocido, de alguna manera se sentía como su protectora, su guardiana como si ella fuese su responsabilidad. Bellota tenia que admitir que durante los cinco minutos de pelea había mostrado una increíble habilidad para esquivar. Pero bellota sabia que contra alguien como el huir no tenia mucha importancia así que tenia los músculos tensados y sus dientes rechinaban con fuerza lista para intervenir si necesario. Al parecer burbuja también se había dado cuenta de que correr era inevitable por que paro y observo como butch cargaba hacia ella como si la mejor idea del mundo se le hubiese ocurrido. A bellota casi se le el corazón cuando vio la escena.

-que esta haciendo?!

grito a la vez que se apuraba para detener el golpe, pero fue detenida por bombón.

-espera.

-que espere?! burbuja esta...

-si, que esperes y pensándolo bien también cálmate. Confía en ella.

bellota respiro unas cuantas veces para calmarse antes de regresar a la pelea. Butch había fallado por unos centímetros y ahora volvía a cargar contra burbuja que estaba... bombón alzo una ceja mientras la pálida silueta de butch tapaba la cara llorosa de burbuja.

-esta... esta llorando?!

dijo robín sabiendo que eso no iba a terminar bien. Y justo en el momento en el que butch estaba listo para asestar un golpe y los amigos de burbuja gritaban (excepto bombón, aunque salto un poquito) butch tropezó errando el golpe y dando a dar a quien sabe donde. en ese momento burbuja alzo la cabeza y miro al cuerpo de butch levantándose rápido. Burbuja intento concentrarse y no reírse de alegría.

* * *

**capitulo corto lo se... T.T solo les voy a ir avisando que no voy a poder publicar nada por un tiempo.. sorry~**


	6. oh princesa, nesecitas un respiro

Butch regresaba con cara de pocos amigos, sobándose la frente y viendo a la niña que no había hecho nada y aun así lo había vencido.¡Increíble! una ñinita le había ganado! ya podía ver la conrisita de burla en la cara de su supuesto amigo cuando llegó. Sip, tenia razón el pelirrojo de ojos rojos mostraba sus filosos dientes.

-ah, butch, pobrecito butch, te duele tu cabecita?

dijo con una sorna. butch gruño en respuesta.

-cállate brick. Solo... ya sabes, me dio flojera acabar con una niña tan...débil.

brick sonrió aun mas.

-ah, claro, por eso dejaste que la niña indefensa te madreara verdad?

butch gruño una vez mas. Estúpida banshee. El nunca en su vida había perdido de esa manera. Ni había sido humillado tampoco. Decidió dejar a brick reírse de el y se fue con su segundo supuesto mejor amigo. No, no también el! A pesar de que el rubio era callado y era cuidadoso con sus expresiones había un pequeño, pequeñísimo brillo de diversión en los ojos azules el rubio.

-gah!

dijo con frustración causando que una pequeña, diminuta sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de Boomer.

finalmente pusieron atención cuando el entrenador pidió silencio y dijo laos siguientes peleadores.

* * *

mientras tanto burbuja se hinchaba de orgullo ante las palabras de sus amigas, lo bien que lo había hecho y lo genial que era. Bombón por su cuenta mantenía una pequeña sonrisa y también se enorgullecía de su compañera de cuarto. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a princesa quien les lanzaba dagas con los ojos al pequeño grupito, claro que comparados con los ojos fríos y oscuros que bombón le lanzaba para mantenerla a raya las miradas que lanzaba eran nada. Tres peleas pasaron, una incluía al gemelo Floyd contra una tal Bell Le blanc y otra a Lloyd contra alguien llamado Mary Kidman y la cuarta acabo con la paciencia de bellota ¡¿por que no pasaba ella?! incluso ya habían llamado a robín! a su lado estaba burbuja intentando calmarla y bombón se perdía en uno de sus análisis de pelea.

-Muy bien, siguiente pelea, Princesa Mas plata vs. Boomer Him.

Bellota soltó otro rugido, no solo no le tocaba aun, sino que también habían nombrado a su presa y ya no tenia una excusa para terminar la pelea de la otra vez sin ser castigada. Princesa, en cambio se acerco al área determinada con una sonrisa.

-boom-boom! se amable conmigo por favor!

Princesa grito con un tono pegajoso, mientras bellota rezaba por que al menos barrieran el piso con ella.

* * *

Boom-Boom? que clase de apodo era ese? boomer avanzo despacio hacia el centro donde la pelirroja le esperaba, intentaba ignorar las burlas de sus dos amigos. Observo como princesa, como había dicho el entrenador que se llamaba, empezaba a sacar una varita y le sonreía. boomer dejo escapar un brillo en sus ojos al saber lo que su oponente era. una pelea de magia estaba apunto de tomar lugar y lo mas importante de eso era ser el mas rápido y conocer hechizos de protección y hechizos que volvieran inútil. boomer por suerte tenia las dos, por eso estaba impaciente por probar si los hechizos contra magia de su propia gente, los efrits, podían funcionar con brujas.

-Boomie! que esperas? rápido, rápido!

los apodos tienen que parar. **YA.** Ahora butch se reía en el piso agarrándose la pansa de lo gracioso que era y brick intentaba no caerse. ¿por que seguía juntándose con maniáticos de todas formas? ah, si, aunque brick no lo pareciera era un cerebrito y siempre le pasaba la tarea y bueno tener a butch como amigo siempre era una buena idea. Boomer espero al ataque de princesa pero ¡dios! la niña se tardaba años. Desde la miraba venenosa que le lanzo a... "burbuja" como el entrenador se había referido a la rubia que había acabado con butch hasta cuando empezó a recitar su hechizo. je, recordar como había caído tan inesperadamente que fue gracioso le hizo presentar una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente el hechizo empezó a tomar forma y el suelo se volvió en un monstruo que con una simple palabra de boomer y un chasquido de dedos se deshizo, princesa quedo sorprendida y estaba apunto de girtar pero se desmallo. Boomer había hecho que la presión de su aire disminuyera un poco ocasionando una victoria fácil para boomer. Y tan pronto como llego se fue, con una sonrisa de sorna dirigida hacia butch. Por otra parte bellota miraba incrédula. ¡no había pasado nada! ni siquiera una intensa batalla de miradas, no hubo nada que ver, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba bellota por que los demás parecían interesados.

-estas bromeando? que paso con la sangre!

-um... para ser justos la cabeza de princesa hizo un terrible sonido al caerse.

la siempre optimista burbuja intento probar con bellota.

- si pero su cabeza es hueca! no vale!

-oh vamos bellota! apenas la conociste unos minutos, no sabes si siempre es así de grosera.

-no se necesita conocer una persona para odiarla!

bombón se introdujo en la conversación.

- de hecho, princesa siempre ha sido una tonta, pero tiene dinero así que es capaz de pasar de año.

-tu y ella parecen conocerse desde siempre.

dijo bellota con las cejas arqueadas.

-si, el padre de princesa resulta ser el líder de la sección de trabajo de mi padre, por lo que a veces princesa y yo nos encontrábamos.

bellota y bombón cayeron en un silencio comprensivo, cuando el nombre de bellota finalmente se escucho por la multitud. las tres chicas se voltearon para ver y esuchar quien seria su contrincante.


	7. peleas de verdad, peleas para bellota

-versus Mitch Mitchelson.

Bellota se quedó perpleja un momento. Mitch su amigo de infancia, contra ella... ¡justo como en los viejos tiempos! mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara recordaba todos los juegos pesados que tenían, verán mitch también era un hombre lobo y los gemelos eran una especie parecida, así que era natural que se llevaran pesado, jugaran luchaditas, en las que por cierto, bellota siempre ganaba. Pero poco a poco fueron parando y se limitaron a solo hacer bromas el uno del otro. Mitch avanzaba hacia ella, parecía que también pensaba en el pasado pues mantenía la misma media sonrisa que bellota.

-por qué tan confiado Mitchelson?

-je, ha pasado tiempo, seguro ahora peleas como una niñita, Utonio.

-oh, ¿entonces tu como luchas? a menos de que hallas ejercitado no podrás tocarme.

Estaban a un poco lejos cuando intercambiaron esas palabras. Mitch ya comenzaba a mostrar unos puntiagudos dientes y sele curvaba la espalda.

-¿lista bellota? ¿Lista para perder?

Bellota seguía con su sonrisa pero ya también se estaba cambiando, aunque más sutil, sus manos, pies, orejas y su boca ya estaban tomando aspecto lobuno.

-has encontrado una manera de cambiar más aterradora que antes, te daré puntos por eso.

Mitch y Bellota terminaron en convertirse y se atacaron el uno contra el otro. Bellota ahora era un lobo de pelo oscura azabache con unos raros brillos medio verdes haciéndola ver majestuosa con sus ojos verdes neón. Mitch no lograba pasar la belleza de la pelinegra, pero uno no podía negar que se veía bien. Él era un lobo de pelo café con unos pelos ceniza en su pecho. Sus colmillos sobresalían más que los de bellota, haciéndolo parecer brusco, realmente salvaje. Rodaron y se mordían entre sí. Bellota finalmente había obtenido una batalla con sangre y golpes, justo como quería que fuera. Por eso mitch y ella se llevaban tan bien. se separaban y se enganchaban. Era una vista que ver. En una de esas separadas mientras corrían de nuevo el uno hacia el otro bellota se convirtió en humana de nuevo y soltó una patada, enviando al pobre mitch, que entendió muy tarde lo que iba a ocurrir, al otro lado por el aire, antes de que callera, bellota se apuró a llegar al punto donde su sombra se hacía grande y lo agarro del pescuezo para azotarlo contra el piso. Mitch hizo un gruñido gutural mientras se esforzaba por levantarse y quitarse a la bien acoplada bellota de su espalda. Durante todo el transcurso mitch se había vuelto humano. Encima de él bellota tenía una sonrisa jovial pegada a su cara, ¡qué bien se había sentido! hacía años que no lo hacía, y patearle el trasero a mitch como en los viejos tiempos había sido como una cubeta llena de agua fría y hielos en un verano. La verdad es que se había sentido un poco intimidada por ese cambio que había demostrado mitch y por sus palabras había dudado por un momento, pero ella era una Utonio. Bellota Utonio, para ser precisos y Bellota Utonio no era de las que se echaban atrás. O al menos eso se decía siempre para darse seguridad, además, burbuja había vencido con lloriqueos y unos grandes reflejos de autoprotección, ¿cómo no iba a poder ser capaz ella de vencer? porque era Bellota Utonio y lo malo de ser ella es que no importa que tan doloroso el golpe se lo aguantaba, además de que no se protegía de manera muy seguida. No sabía por qué, simplemente no le gustaba usar defensas, para ella era como decir "auch, que dolor, eres más fuerte que yo" y ella jamás diría ni con lenguaje de cuerpo ni con su propia boca que alguien era más fuerte que ella. Sacudió la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¿qué paso Mitchelson?, ¿no que peleaba como una niñita?

Bellota rio en burla.

-quizás me equivoque en eso pero...

Bellota movió la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad por las palabras de mitch.

-¿pero?

Lo urgió.

- pero si no me puedo levantar de aquí solo significa una cosa, y en cuanto fuerza tu sabes que estamos iguales.

Bellota frunció el ceño cuando comprendió lo que le estaba intentando decir y le pego la cabeza antes de saltar de la espalda de mitch y dirigirse al entrenador.

-¿supongo que yo gane?

El entrenador estaba viendo el cráter que se había creado para ver si mitch seguía vivo allí. Al parecer su batalla había sido digna de recordarse peor que todos miraban interesados el cráter excepto los gemelos, que los conocían lo bastante como para saber que mitch había terminado magullado y que bellota no era tan salvaje como para matar a su amigo en una de esas. Bellota rodo los ojos.

-ay, ya sigue vivo no es la gran cosa.

-eh? ah... si, si, la ganadora es Bellota Utonio. ¿Alguien puede sacar a Mitch Mitchelson de allí?

Bellota se acercó triunfante a sus amigas. Siempre había adorado enseñarles a todos lo genial y fuerte.

-b-bueno creo-o que ahora puedo confiar en ti para protegerme.

Dijo burbuja tartamudeando.

-¿acaso dudaste de mí? vean bien chicas eso, es de lo que las peleas de verdad están hechas.

-me alegra que todas las peleas hasta ahora hayan sido falsas.

Fue el turno de robín de comentar, pero lo que realmente la lleno más de sí misma fue cuando bombón la premio por su técnica, "aunque un poco barbárica fue un gran desempeño el tuyo" comento la pelirroja, y la verdad es que a los ojos de bellota, bombón era difícil de impresionar y difícilmente era e las que premiaban, ella era más bien de las que encontraban tus defectos y te los decían como si nada, así que ya se imaginan lo orgullosa que estaba de sí misma.

-oye, bellota tengo una pregunta

Dijo burbuja con un increíble aire de inocencia.

-¿mm?

De repente todo ese toque desapareció, remplazado por una pícara sonrisa, cuando inquirió:

-¿no te dolió cada golpe que le diste a mitch?, viendo que te gusta y todo.

Bellota se enrojeció completamente aunque no se podría decir si de enojo o de pena.

-¡no me gusta!

- ¡burbuja! ¡Qué tonterías dices!- dijo robín. Bellota estaba negando con la cabeza detrás de ella, pensando que se había puesto en su lado, pero ¡oh sorpresa!-¿que no vez que logro estar cerquita de él?

-ah! traidora.- dijo bellota con indignación y veneno.

-de hecho, que estaban haciendo dentro de ese cráter, estaban todos solitos sabes, un tiempo a solas.

-¡bombón!

La cara de bellota se estaba volviendo aún más roja y el rubor ya se extendía por el cuello

-¡oh! ¡Con que se besan cuando nadie mira!

Burbuja se unió cundo entendió lo que bombón quería decir.

-¡burbuja!

-¡ya te cachamos bellota, no hay vuelta atrás!

Bellota intento negar y contarles lo que en realidad había pasado pero ninguna de las tres cedía disfrutando cada momento.

- no enserio, te creemos, eres bellota después de todo.

Termino robín sacando un suspiro de bellota. Un suspiro que se quedó a medias.

-¿espera que significa eso?

-eh... tu sabeees.

-¿qué sé?

Bellota le insistía a robín. Burbuja se unió incapaz de permanecer callada.

-pues-dijo arrastrando la s-, tu sabes no toda niña golpea como si nada al chico que le gusta, es imposible que te le hayas confesado.

-¡que no me gusta!

- que si lo haces- contestaron dos voces muy idénticas. al mismo tiempo bellota sintió un conocido peso de antes, cuando mitch les decía lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

-en serio? ustedes también?

Pregunto bellota a sus dos amigos idénticos.

-¿qué? ¿No te gusta el pastel de limón?

-¿acaso no estaban hablando de eso?

Respondieron los gemelos Floyd y Lloyd.

-nop, estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas.

Robín dijo con tono desinteresado. Era imposible notar que hace unos minutos se estaban burlando de la pelinegra. Ambos hermanos sonrieron ampliamente y anunciaron:

-ya sabemos quien sigue en la pelea, apenas arreglen esto a bombón por fin va a pasar.

-entonces, me toca un rin nuevo. bien.

bombón no parecía asustada ni calmada, su cara era neutral.

-no quieres saber contra quien vas?

-no.

respondió con tono desinteresado. ¿Cómo lo hacia?! la sonrisa de los gemelos se borro ante la respuesta de bombón.

-además, no creo que sea necesario.

continuo viendo como ya todo estaba siendo ordenado.


	8. niños, hielo y fuego no se mezclan

Bombón alzo el cuello con gracia y la expresión mas seria que nadie jamás había visto en el primer día del año escolar, al escuchar su nombre. Se movió hacia al nuevo ring cual zorro rojo, con una gracia y cautela que hacían a los demás adorar, parecía que ya había hecho su magia, y pisaba en hielo fino, tan fino que se podía romper, y aun así parecía haber algo que desafiaba a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino en aquellos ojos rosa. Para completar todo el look bombón movió la cabeza al lado observando como el pelirrojo andaba con despreocupación, parecía de los chicos que tenían mucho ego y que tenía mala letra, que por cierto, se salía del renglón, también parecía un bravucón por la sonrisa simplona que mantenía, todo esto y mas dedujo bombón con solo observarlo. Finalmente sus ojos terminaron su análisis en los ojos rojos de su contrincante, parecían brillar y eran de un color que te recordaba mucho a la sangre, sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza y lo hacían parecer mas fiero y bruto. Cualquier otra persona que hubiese intentado, hubiera dicho que era un vampira, pues exactamente estos eran los que tenían ese tipo de ojo, pero no, bombón sabia que lo que el era. Los vampiros tenían ojos llenos de gula y deseo, los de el estaban deseosos por ver sangre y diversión. Y de todos los monstruos que existían los demonios eran los únicos capaces de sobrepasar a los vampiros y licántropos. Además los diente de su sonrisa se estaban volviendo puntiagudos, todos. Vaya persona con quien pelear, su completo opuesto, mientas ella tenia una piel blanca, casi transparente, el tenia un buen bronceado, mientras ella caminaba con delicadeza y tenia aire maternal, listo para que te tumbaras con ella y le contases tus problemas, el caminaba como para devastar a todo el mundo y tenia un aire de "no te atrevas a contarme tus problemas y menos si son de mi" y además tenia ese toque que tanto odiaba en princesa, parecía un engreído desagradecido, ah y eso sin contar que bombón era una usuario de hielo y el un usuario de fuego. Bombón dio si típica mini-sonrisa. Ese chico podría ser todo lo que ella no era, y por eso exactamente esta seria una buena pelea. Bombón espero a que el entrenador diera la señal, analizar era en lo que mejor era, y ahora solo le tomaba minutos hacerlo.

-ok brick, bombón, solo quiero decir una cosa.

dijo el entrenador, pero ninguno de ellos rompió el contacto visual o dejo ir su aire de superioridad. Con un tosido incomodo el entrenador continuo.

- lo que quiero decir ahora, es que por favor no sigan el ejemplo de su compañera.- bellota alzo los brazos en protesta y puso una cara de "en serio" cuando el entrenador le lanzo una mirada- no queremos tardad mas de lo necesario. Sin nada mas que decir por favor empiecen.

y fue entonces que empezó a caer nieve, fina y delicada nieve, y Brick a quien no le podía importar eso ataco e bombón, quien permaneció inmóvil con su sonrisa pareciendo una estatua... esperen ¿estatua? fue entonces cuando brick comprendió su error y sin poder detenerse rompió a la falsa bombón de hielo. Brick empezó a sacar llamas, derritiendo el hielo y volviéndolo humo. Bombón mientras tanto formaba una lanza con su hielo, que se revolvió como remolino mientras creaba el arma, sus ojos brillaban levemente (literal) mientras lo hacia y aun cuando termino, el brillo no dejo sus ojos. Alzo la lanza y cargo contra brick moviéndose delicadamente. con cada movimiento parecía crearse un copo de nieve, y en cada movimiento brick fue capaz de escapar de la lanza pero no de derretirla. Era por esa razón que los ojos bombón no habían parado de brillar, si lo hacia el hielo pararía de girar y no habrían capas que hicieran que brick se tardara en derretir la lanza. incluso el agua que se formaba volvía a formarse en hielo y el humo se volvía un aire aun mas frio.

por otra parte el entrenador veía con horror como esculturas de hielo, y el agua de estos, volvía una vez mas a dañar el piso. se dio una palmada en la frente antes de retornar a observar la pelea.

Por ultimo bombón rompió la lanza y se distancio del chico. su pelo naranja la seguía a todos partes destacando sus movimientos mientras pensaba en su siguiente paso. Con rapidez creo otro pequeño cuchillo de hielo y corrió hacia brick moviendo el cuchillo una y otra vez en contra de su propio hecho de fuego. y en menos de diez minutos bombón tiro el cuchillo y salió cerrando con un ultimo bloque de hierro. Algunas quemaduras rojas se abrían en su brazo y eso era por que tenia su mente concentrada en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y en crear una cárcel de hielo. bueno de hecho eso es lo que parecía, pero en realidad tenias mas oportunidad de escapar que un elefante, ahora, como le hice para que se creara esa ilusión óptica ni me pregunten, pero había preparado eso para que brick rompiera uno de los bloques y al instante todos los demás cayera sobre el. claro, sin matarlo, y sucedió, como un disco de fuego brick rompió los cuatro bloques, y mientras bombón observaba el bloque cayo sobre brick quien se defendió con un escudo de fuego. Aun así la pelea ya la había ganado bombón. Bombón se retiro con la misma gracia con la que entro y se disculpo con el entrenador, antes de regresar y ofrecerle una mano a brick, quien por cierto estaba cubierto en agua hirviendo.

-um, diste una buena pelea, fue un placer tenerte como rival hoy, y, espero, nos llevemos bien en el futuro.

dijo bombón lo mas amable posible. Brick, en cambio, rechazo su mano con un gesto y se levanto aun mojado en el agua hirviente.

-lo que sea. No te acostumbres a ganarme, eso solo fue suerte de principiante.

respondió malhumorado el demonio y se largo caminando, dejando perpleja a bombón, y ¿por que no admitirlo? un poquito enojada. Es decir, que falta de respeto es esa.

ella también se fue caminando con zancadas largas y mostrando toda su dignidad.

-Que pasó bombón, no pareces estar feliz.

pregunto la inocente burbuja.

-¿que me pasa?, mas bien **¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?** Hay voy yo de buena persona le ofrezco mi mano, y le digo que podemos ser amigos en el futuro, ¡¿y sabes tu que hace el?! me deprecia y me pide que nunca me cruce en su camino, ¿que clase de modales le enseñaron en su casa?

dijo bombón encogiéndose de hombres y frunciendo las cejas

-bombón...-robín se le acerca y la tomo por un hombro- ¡pero que tierna e infantil te viste!.

-en serio robín? estoy seria. dijo bombón pero robín ya no le hacia caso y hablaba con su teléfono que tenia una foto de bombón.- Raro.

-bombón, bombón... bombón.- la mano de bellota ahora era la que remplazaba a la de robín- tu mi querida amiga, no lo entiendes, un peleador nunca se da la mano y se disculpa con otro por la batalla que tuvo a lugar, y menos si es el ganador, eso seria, como... tu sabes, despreciar las heridas y no hay mas orgullo que las cicatrices de batalla de un peleador, Además, es obvio que iba a hacer eso, es un hombre, y el espíritu masculino de un hombre cae cuando una mujer hace deportes mejor que el. Es básico.

-oh! entonces es por eso que... cual era su nombre?...

-butch, la persona con la que peleaste era butch, burbuja.

-oh si gracias bombón, entonces es por eso que butch estaba muy enojado cuando gane?

-exacta mondo!

-wow, bellota y pensar que sabias eso

robín dijo, finalmente recuperada.

-je, tener puros hombres como amigos sirve de algo. ahora, sabré todo sobre mujeres y les daré consejos a los idiotas como ellos, de ser el hombre ejemplar.

-sabes bellota, a veces, me gusta como piensas.

-gracia bombón, gracias.

* * *

**ok, soy yo, si quieren sáltense este pedazo, nada importante pero, creen que debería incluir a berserk y sus chicas? es decir incluí a bell y bunny así que me, por que no?.**


	9. la relacion entre princesa y bombon

Boomer intentaba no hacer caso a los sonidos que sus compañeros hacían detrás de el, verán brick es muy temperamental y si se burlan de el es peor que butch, después de todo es un demonio, y butch no dejaba de burlarse de el por mas esfuerzo que hiciera, así que ya ven como las cosas terminan cuando la ira toma sobre tu cuerpo, dejas de pensar y te vuelves un bruto sin cerebro. De cualquier forma, boomer los ignoraba y observaba a un grupo. Y ¿Cuál grupo era? ninguno menos que el de la linda y vivida burbuja, la inteligente y maternal bombón, la peligrosa y fuerte bellota y la extraña pero buena robín. el grupo de chicas había salido invictas, todas ganaron sin ningún problema incluso la rubia de ojos azules que había peleado contra el bárbaro de butch. Boomer sonrió, tan largo como viviera no dejaría que su amigo el vampiro se olvidara de ello. Parpadeo unas veces antes de retomar su observación. La rubia, burbuja, estaba en las nubes tarareando una canción, la pelirroja, bombón, en cambio analizaba las peleas con una cara muy seria y escribía observaciones de esta, cosa que la pelinegra, bellota, por un largo tiempo cuestiono pero decidió callarse y acostarse boca arriba, a su lado estaba la chica de pelos cafés, robín, fingiendo hacer una tarea, pero nada mas perdiendo el tiempo. De ves en cuando robín se volteaba y abría la boca, como para preguntar algo, pero negaba con la cabeza y resumía la tarea. su atención regreso con burbuja y se pregunto que estaba pensando. La chica podía verse estúpida, y se podía leer sus sentimientos y su cara con tan solo verla, pero sus pensamientos eran otra historia, uno podría mirarla por horas y aun así, no podría pensar en nada, era como si esa cara anormalmente angelical para un monstruos te quitara todas las ideas todo lo aprendido con esos lindos ojitos color azul cristal. Boomer sacudió la cabeza, y se centro en escuchar las próximas ordenes del maestro a cargo. al cabo de un rato el entrenador anuncio:

-muy bien perdedores de esta ronda, por favor vayan con el profesor fuzzy, excepto si escucharon su nombre, en ese caso, por favor quédense aquí.

el entrenador repitió dos veces cada nombre, entre ellos los de brick y butch. hum. acto seguido levanto la cabeza para verificar cuantos alumnos tenia la clase alta, no tantos como un hubiese esperado, pero algo era algo.

-a continuación se darán los nombres de los 3 primeros y recuerden para ser uno de ellos se deben esforzar y apuntar alto, ahora en el primer lugar tenemos a bombón shiraoka, se nivel esta en 4.6 de 5.

bombón pasó al frente con su elegancia característica, para que todos pudieran ver quien era. El entrenador intentó, y falló, no hacer una mueca al pronunciar el siguiente nombre.

-bellota utonio con un nivel de 4 sobre 5.

bellota también siguió el ejemplo de bombón y paso al frente, aunque mas toscamente y con una gran sonrisa triunfadora. Boomer hizo ademan de pasar al frente, seguro de que iba a escuchar su nombre, pero se quedo petrificado al oír el nombre de la rubia, quien avanzó con alegría y sorpresa.

-estas tres personas obtuvieron el nivel mas alto de todos y por lo tanto tendrán clases especiales con el profesor Drake plutonio. los demás estarán a mi cargo, el entrenador Harold Smith.

en ese momento el mundo de boomer se desmorono. El nunca había sido nadie, siempre había estado en los primeros, además ¿Cómo es que una rubia que apenas sabe los distintos tipos de monstruos existentes y que lo único que sabe hacer es llorar y esquivar lo había vencido? ¡a el! es decir si había vencido a butch que guay, pero, el había acabado con princesa ¡en medio minuto! inaceptable. boomer se volvió a mirar a burbuja con una de esas sonrisas que no te dejaban hablar, una insegura y sorprendida sonrisa que te dejaba sin habla. Al instante se odió a si mismo y la odió a ella, por tener ese poder tan natural.

* * *

Mientras tanto bombón sonreía a sus dos amigas. El saber que iba a pasar el tiempo con ellas mas de lo que pensaba le alegraba el día, aunque no lo dejase notar mucho, el único detalle seria que no podría pasar mas tiempo con robín, pero, oh bueno. Bombón sabia lo felices que ambas estaban de ser de las primeras, y, a decir verdad, ella no hubiese tomado como mala aquella decisión. Quería decirle a burbuja que estaba ten desconcertada el porque había quedado en un nivel alto, pero ese no era su trabajo. Bombón se disculpo con las dos chicas y se retiro de la conversación yéndose con su única pesadilla. No le tenia miedo, por eso la enfrentaba, pero era cansina. Con paso decidido llego al lado de la única Princesa Morbucks. Ella parecía esperarla, con la barbilla arriba y una expresión de reproche altanero.

-bueno, bombón ¿por qué has hecho eso?

bombón no necesito mas sabia a lo que princesa se refería.

-mira, princesa, he vivido por mas de lo que quería en tu sombra, y créeme es grande, estoy simplemente cansada de ti y de no ser capaz de demostrar mi verdadero potencial. Ahora, por favor se madura acerca de mi victoria y lo que sea que hagas hazlo en mi contra, pero nunca, repito NUNCA, en mis seres queridos, mi familia, bellota y burbuja.

-¡ba!¡pero si te lastimo a ti no es divertido! tu siempre aguantas lo que sea que te aviente, por eso amenazo a tus personas cercanas. bueno, como sea. ahora, tu escucha bombón.

dijo princesa con veneno en el nombre de la chica de ojos rosa. que sorpresa era esto para bombón, ya pensaba ella que la chica lo había aceptado demasiado fácil.

-justo ahora, tengo un chico en mi mira.

bombón alzo una ceja. eso si era raro, ¿que princesa solo tuviera una persona que le gusta? ja, mejor dime donde consigo provisiones para el apocalipsis.

- y creo que conoces mis reglas. No te acercaras a mi chico, no miraras a mi presa, etc. etc. pues, que crees- princesa soltó una risotada- acabas de pelear con el, rompiste nuestro arreglo. Pero, como soy buena persona, te daré una oportunidad mas.

Ahora entendía bombón de que se trataba todo esto, y al hacerlo rodó los ojos.

-¿tu recuerdas que las únicas excepciones en las que te podías acercar a mi chico, no mirar, ni hablar, era cuando un maestro te lo pedía? Bueno pues la cosa cambia, como tu ya tienes mi perdón a pesar de que no lo merecías, tu tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para que los maestros no te pongan junto a el. Lo odiarás, y evitaras a brick Ashby.

-eso es todo? tu sabes que soy experta en fingir, esto será nada mas que una tarea fácil.

-eso es todo bombón, con eso puedes estar tranquila de que mi papi ni despedirá a petición mía al tuyo. Pero si lo acercas a mi, tu familia será rica.

-ah, ahí esta el truco.

dijo bombón antes de retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

**agh, soy una persona terrible! cuanto tiempo llevo sin añadir mas capítulos? pero es que solo esta escuela, escuela, escuela y exámenes. espero que con esto pueda satisfacerlos. **


	10. cientifico loco, estupida imaginacion

brick estaba en su típica mesa con sus típicos dos mejores amigos. Sus pensamientos volvían a dispersarse, otra vez, a cierta odiosa pelirroja mujer de hielo. Durante la semana pasada, brick había descubierto que la chica, no solo estaba en su clase, sino que siempre era la primera, primera en terminar, primera en salir, primera en comer, primera en notas, primera en fila, ¡primera en todo! y lo estaba volviendo loco. sacudió la cabeza e intento pensar una manera en derrocar a la princesa rosada, pero el constante ruido que se hacia cuando butch masticaba lo mantenía distraído, y muy alejado del pensamiento. Ah, y ahí viene la tragada y luego abre la boca y vuelve a masti... ¿espera que? brick le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro.

-deja de hacer ruido tarado.

dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. En cambio, recibió una mirada envenenada por parte de butch. El vampiro resumió su tarea de masticar, solo que ahora aun mas ruidosamente, para molestar a su compañero de enfrente. Estaba funcionando. Y como boomer no era tonto decidió participar un poco.

-¿que sucede brick?

-¿por que me pasaría algo?

dijo el susodicho un tanto irritado y butch rodo los ojos ante la pregunta del rubio.

-pues... estas pensando demasiado, y es raro para ti estar tanto tiempo en las nubes.

dijo boomer sin prestarle mucha atención, le dio un mordisco a su comida.

-mmmm. no, no es nada. o pensándolo bien es insignificante, una mosquita molesta, un butch masticando en tu oreja, molesto, solamente es molesto.

-¡hey!¡¿me estas llamando insignificante?!

dijo butch preparándose para dar el primer golpe. Brick hiso una pose ofendida.

-Pero claro que no! yo jamás haría eso. Te estoy llamando mosquita molesta. es diferente.

-oh.

fue lo único que butch dijo antes de continuar. Boomer puso los ojos en blanco "_bruto_" pensó antes de dirigirse de nuevo con el demonio.

-y que es eso que tanto te molesta?

-hmp. la manera en la que pueda quitar a ese grupito del mapa.

dijo apuntando la cabeza hacia una mesa. ambos butch y boomer voltearon para encontrarse con el cuarteto de chicas que mas odiaban: bombón y burbuja. las demás podían irse al demonio... bueno no, al... ok, el punto es que las que estaban en su mira eran la pelirroja y la rubia.

-se te ha ocurrido algo?

pregunto el vampiro maliciosamente, saboreando su venganza.

-nope. he estado pensando pero nada, necesito mas información.

fue el turno de boomer de hablar:

-bueno, en ese caso ellas tienen la ventaja. Robín Snyder iba a nuestra escuela, ha de conocer todos nuestros secretos y ahora se junta con esas dos.

dijo boomer volteándose de nuevo a terminar de comer. Como siempre el notaba las cosas que aquellos dos no. Ambos voltearon a verlas, y era cierto. la de pelo café se juntaba con ellas y parecía estar pasándosela de lo lindo. butch paso sus ojos a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado, si no recordaba mal, y lo vampiros nunca lo hacían, ella había sido la que había destruido el ring y dejado inconsciente a su contrincante. Raro era que, el chico todavía se sentara en esa mesa al lado de la chica sin ningún rencor, incluso sonriendo. por un momento los ojos de bellota y los de butch se encontraron, y al instante supieron que habían nacido para odiarse el uno al otro. Vampiro y mujer lobo, nunca se llevarían bien. Lo sabían ambos, ellos siempre serian enemigos.

* * *

-waa! finalmente! dios odio las clases del señor mojo.

-bellota! no digas eso, que tal si nos escucha!

dijo burbuja ante la exclamación de su amiga bellota.

-bueno pero es que uno no pude negar que poner al profesor mojo como maestro de historia, fue la peor idea de la historia.

coincidió robín.

-si pero...

-ba! de todas maneras ya nos odia.

interrumpió bellota tomando delantera en su grupo y caminando despreocupadamente.

-exactamente, no deberíamos darle mas razones.

-pfff, eres demasiado inocente burbuja, has estado demasiado tiempo entre los humanos y aun así... Esas reglas aquí no existen, son puro sentimiento, si yo desconfió en ti, me alejo de ti, así es como es.

-sin embargo, uno se puede poner esas reglas, sin esperar nada de los demás, claro.

termino bellota por robín.

llegaron al claro, bombón ya las esperaba allí, dándoles la espalda y viéndose heroica, como una líder esperando para llevar a sus guerreros a la guerra. y como si hubiese sentido la presencia de las chicas se volteo, con una expresión sorprendida pero que al instante fue remplazada con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- chicas, ¿están listas ya? robín, deslúmbralos en tu clase, se la mejor, tu profesor y grupo están por allá -dijo bombón señalando un pequeño grupo.- burbuja, bellota, a nosotras nos toca caminar un poco mas, acompáñenme.

la pelirroja se despidió de robín y la alentó un poco mas antes de dirigir a las dos chicas sobrantes. Burbuja tenia que admitir que, a pesar de todo el aura maternal y cariñoso de bombón hacia las tres chicas, ella si se sentía, siguiéndola, como un soldado siguiendo a su comandante. caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, parecía abandonada y sucia.

-extraño.

dijo bellota, pero fue lo único que dijo. a su lado burbuja hecho un silbido, igual de sorprendida. bombón en cambio se acero a la puerta y giro la perilla, empujando la puerta, y abriéndola. El interior no estaba mejor, había papeles regados en el suelo y sustancias, que ninguna de las tres quería saber que eran, incluso bombón intento no hacer un cara asqueada. bellota fue la primera en entrar con la lengua afuera y cuidando de no pisar los charcos. bombón siguió tras de ella, dejando que burbuja se abrasara a su brazo. pasaron por una sala de estar una cocina y llegaron a un estudio. era lo mas limpio de las casa, y tenia varias cosas extrañas en frasquitos, algunos cuchillos de disección descansaban en una mesa junto a otro animal muerto. burbuja no quiso ni imaginarse como estaban los baños. La única luz en esa habitación provenía de una mesa con mas hojas desacomodadas. Bellota sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda al imaginarse, que, quizás los tres primeros eran una mentira para que un científico loco pudiera matar e inspeccionar los cuerpos de los estudiantes y... bellota sacudió la cabeza. estúpida imaginación. pero es que ese lugar si parcia sacado de películas de terror es decir, ¡en los cuchillos había sangre fresca! bellota se pego un poco mas a bombón quien no demostraba tanto lo asustada que estaba y le daba valor a la mujer lobo. una luz se prendió al tiempo que una voz se escucho.

-vaya, me gusta que mis alumnos lleguen temprano, se nota que nos llevaremos muy bien.

las tres chicas no pudieron evitarlo, soltaron un grito al ser sorprendidas en ese laboratorio, pro la peor de todas era burbuja que ya se le estaban formando las lagrimas y enterraba las uñas en el brazo de bombón.

la habitación, con la luz encendida, ya parecía menos escalofriante, seguía siendo desordenada, pero con eso les bastaba.

-uh... ¿lo siento? no pretendía asustarlas.

dijo con una sonrisa rara e insegura el hombre que tenían enfrente. Bombón fue la primera en hablar, pues bellota todavía no podía protestar porque se estaba recuperando y burbuja estaba ocupada intentando guardar las lagrimas.

-disculpe, ¿usted es el profesor plutonio?

-mm? oh si, así es, mi deber aquí enseñarle a la clase de monstruos con poderes mas desarrollados que la mayoría. Ahora no les platicare sobre eso, la finalidad vendrá después de las presentaciones, vengan síganme.

las chicas siguieron al profesor plutonio a la sala de estar, esta si veía mas limpia.

-disculpen el alboroto que tengo halla bajo, he sido químico, biólogo, doctor, y todavía no me quito la manía de hacer experimentos y mezclar sustancias, eso que vieron es mi sala de experimentos, y resulta que aun no he limpiado a conciencia ese lugar.-dijo el profesor- ahora. por favor sino es molestia, díganme sus nombres una por una, que tipo de monstruos son y sus metas en este ciclo escolar.

durante todo el proceso burbuja y bellota ya se habían calmado gracias a la platica del simpático profesor, por eso no fue extraño cuando bellota fue la primera en presentarse.

-yo soy Bellota Utonio, hija de una mujer lobo y un dullahan, como todos ya entenderán soy una mujer lobo, toda mi vida supe que era un monstruo y por consecuencia toda mi vida fui a una escuela para monstruo, es decir, tampoco es que quede mucha alternativa cuando tu padre es un ogro sin cabeza, literal-dijo con sarcasmo bellota- mis metas para este año es unirme a un grupo de deportes y ganar muchos trofeos para la escuela.

-muy bien bellota, veo que eres un poco activa, definitivamente lo lograras.-dijo amablemente el profesor- ahora quien sigue?

burbuja fue la segunda en pararse un poco tímida.

-um... yo soy Burbuja Gray, soy hija de una banshee y un humano, toda mi vida he ido a una escuela de humanos, y no se imaginan el problema que me causó, solo hasta ahorita aprendí que había heredado los poderes de mi madre-dijo ganando cada vez mas confianza- um, a decir verdad no se porque o como termine aquí, pero lo que mas me importa este año, es ganar los amigos que no tuve en mi pasado.

-es un poco raro que no te hayan dicho antes lo que eras, pero en cuanto a tu meta, al menos aquí ya nos tienes a nosotros.

burbuja solo asintió antes de bombón tomara su lugar.

-mi nombre es Bombón Shiraoka, eh ido a escuela en casa desde que era pequeña, debido a que devuelta en mi hogar hace mucho frio y humanos normales no lo aguantarían, soy una yuki-onna o mujer de hielo, como ustedes quieren llamarnos, de sangre pura. Mis metas siempre serán ser la mejor y traerle orgullo a mi familia.

-¡una mujer de hielo de sangre pura! tan raro es en estos días encontrarse con una... no me sorprenda que hayas sido de los primeros.-dijo un poco sorprendido el hombre, ambas chicas, burbuja y bellota, sorprendidas también pero después de un instante lo dejaron ir.- muy bien chicas, como ya saben, yo soy el doctor plutonio y seré su guía, este proyecto, es solo para las personas con un increíble potencial, su voz siempre debe ser escuchada a la vez que ellos siempre deben proteger la escuela, sus labores al ser las tres mejores es impartir la justicia en la escuela y ayudar al director, no se preocupen, esto no disminuirá sus calificaciones escolares, sus deberes serán pequeñas encuestas que los estudiantes les pidan siempre y cuando estén a su nivel y sean relevantes. Aparte de eso entrenaran diario conmigo, en tu caso burbuja, si tienes alguna duda sobre tus clases no te preocupes, puedes preguntarme, si es necesario te daré asesoría, ahora.- dijo el profesor tomándose una pequeña pausa para mirar las caras de sus alumnas, la de bellota tenia una media sonrisa contagiosa, el de burbuja tenia una mirada inocente pero determinada y bombón tenia una mini sonrisa determinada pero atenta.- me gusta mucho escuchar lo que mis estudiantes tienen que decir, ¿alguna idea para hacer esto mas divertido?

burbuja levanto la mano y hablo, siendo la primera.

-oh! oh! yo se, tenemos que salir mucho! es aburrido tener que sentarse de una sala y escuchar y escuchar y escuchar.

-lo que conlleva a mi petición. Quiero que se hagan experimentos, probar cosas, etc.

continuo bombón, para que terminara bellota:

-yo lo único que pido es que haya acción, que nos podamos mover, ser libres, para mi la única manera de aprender mejor es viviendo no escuchando.

-muy bien entiendo. Pues que así sea. vamos todos afuera, hay que comenzar con la lección


	11. bombón y brick, bellota y princesa

bellota llego casi tirándose al suelo a su habitación, ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el profesor plutonio se tomaría tan enserio su petición? Robín estaba peor. Estaba sentada en la mesa y sentía todos sus huesos adoloridos, su pelo café le cubría el rostro mientras hacia la tarea de investigación que le habían dejado en su clase de pelea.

-ugh~ me quejaría, pero estoy segura que no necesitas mi bronca.

dijo bellota mientras se echaba a la cama, su camiseta estaba llena de tierra y lodo seco al igual que su cabello, tenia algunos cortes en sus brazos, pero todas habían sido cuidadosas de no tocarse en la cara, así que, algo era algo.

-el entrenador Harold nos puso a hacer 30 lagartijas, correr 6 vueltas y hacer 50 abdominales. luego nos puso la tarea de investigar cuales han sido los monstruos de nuestra especie mas grandes de la historia.

dijo robín incapaz de esconder su irritación hacia el entrenador Smith y su cansancio.

-pshh...¿solo eso? ¿nada mas? Yo he corrido 8 vueltas manteniendo el ritmo. y después de hacer las 50 abdominales y 30 lagartijas.

-tu eres una mujer lobo, bellota, es solo obvio que puedas.-dijo volteándose finalmente a verla, hizo una mueca.

-¿tan mal estoy?

dijo bellota, viéndose a si misma.

-eh, no. ¿supongo que estuvieron ocupados?

-sip, peleamos.

bellota recordó aquel momento.

*flashback*

el profesor utonio tenia una sonrisa plasmada mientras las dirigía afuera, resulta que las chicas había entrado por la parte trasera, je.

-muy bien chicas, empezaremos con algo simple, sin embargo, quiero que se concentren y en el momento que de la orden se vuelvan enemigas, ¿entendido?

bellota se confundió un momento, tenia que imaginarse que burbuja que se veía tan asustada como cualquier animal herido era su enemiga?... de nuevo, no importa que tan tierno este el animal, entre mas asustado mas peligroso, ¿cierto? ¿y bombón?, bombón tenia los brazos cruzados y parecía una estatua de piedra, no había expresión.

-quiero ver con mis propios ojos como están, y sobre todo, quiero ver sus métodos de pelea. ¿Listas?, ¡empiecen!

*fin del flashback*

grrr. maldita bombón, ella si se lo había tomado en serio, al instante congeló el aire anulando el sentido del olfato de bellota. Burbuja se decidió a llorar, y bellota intento detenerla, pero bombón estaba ahí también, y bueno, se pueden imaginar como quedo el lugar después de la pelea, el profesor plutonio incluso se había visto afectado, y se quedo tanto tiempo con la misma expresión, que las chicas se habían asustado de haberlo roto. al final resulto que el profesor solo estaba pensando. Vaya susto que les había metido para nada. hmp.

-ta. ¡bellota!

bellota regreso a la tierra con una robín casi pegada a su cara. En todo este tiempo robín le había gritado para que respondiera, pero su mente estaba tan distraída.

-um... si, ya estoy de vuelta, ¿no querrías moverte?

dijo incapaz de seguir con robín tan cerca de su cara, es decir, solo por seguridad.

-hu? oh, si.-dijo al instante que se volvía a sentar en su silla.- te preguntaba si ya habías hecho la tarea de historia.

¿tarea de historia? ¿Qué tarea de historia?..

-¡mierda!

dijo al tiempo en que se acordaba de sus preguntas.

* * *

brick se levanto al sonido de la alarma. ugh~ otro día en el que soportar a la rosadita. Genial. Brick escogió la ropa que utilizaría ese día. tampoco importaba mucho no? si intentaba no escuchar sobre ella no seria ningún problema ¿cierto? Intento ver que clases le tocaban ese día, pintura, seria el primero, había escuchado los rumores de que la persona que enseñaba artes estaba capacitada para mantener a dos grupos por clase. Resultando con que los grupos fuego y aire se unieran, también estaba grupo tierra y grupo aire, grupo tornado y grupo venenoso. Llego a la clase para encontrarse con mitad del grupo haciéndose bolita en el lugar de bombón mientras ella explicaba algo. Al parecer si seria imposible. Se sentó entre butch y boomer, sus fieles amigos que no lo dejarían jamás por bombón, es mas hasta la odiarían por el. cuando la campana sonó, se unió al salón del grupo fuego. Burbuja estaba ahí y boomer y butch no pudieron evitar una mueca, también entro bellota y esta vez fue solo butch el que se quejó. Después de otros estudiantes, Entro la maestra de artes, era bajita, pero bonita, se veía joven, con sus ojos azules y su pelo azabache corto hasta los hombros, la profesora se presento.

-muy bien, muy bien, se que es temprano pero quiero que se relajen. Por favor llámenme señorita Keane, como varios sabrán ya, voy a enseñarles artes. Ahora, se que artísticas se refiere a varias cosas, desde cosas que requieren estar sentando y requieren poco movimiento, como escribir o dibujar, hasta cosas que requieren movimiento, como bailar , desafortunadamente, soy de lo peor bailando así que lo que veremos será mas acerca de la pintura. Ahora, si podemos vamos a fuera, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarles, acompáñenme.

* * *

después de un tiempo de caminar, llegaron a un invernadero. tenia varias flores, algunas que burbuja ni siquiera había visto.

-su tarea hoy va a ser tomar unas fotos que los inspiren, recuerden en tomar fotos sencillas por que después vamos a hacer una adaptación en dibujo. Para la siguiente actividad los voy a dividir en grupos.

dijo la señorita Keane, pero burbuja no le hacia caso, estaba tan ocupada observando las flores.

-oh bombón mira! hay de todo! ¿Qué clase de flores van a escoger?

pregunto la chica mas emocionada.

-pues la verdad es que es difícil que flores crezcan en el frio en el que yo crecí así que no se mucho sobre flores.

dijo bombón, bellota caminaba al lado de robín.

-yo nunca he sido muy femenina, así que me da igual.

-yo voy a escoger la mas fácil de dibujar, y listo.

-el siguiente equipo es burbuja y... Mike

burbuja se sonrojo un poco al saber que iba a trabajar con Mike pero se fue a buscarlo dejando solas a bombón, bellota y robín.

-y ahí se va mi diez seguro.

-bellota, no deberías aprovecharte así.

dijo robín, pero en unos minutos ambas, pelinegra y morena, se rieron, sabiendo que eso era algo que jamás dejarían de hacer.

-robín y boomer, el siguiente equipo es butch y mitch...

robín también se fue a buscar a su pareja dejando ahora solo a bombón y bellota.

-espero que nos toque juntas.

dijo la primera, mientras que bellota solo asintió con la cabeza.

-el siguiente seria princesa y bellota... y el que sigue brick y bombón...


	12. equipos de 4

el mundo de los cuatro personas callo de inmediato. bellota tendría que pasar todo la clase con la ruidosamente molesta princesa, quien quería esta con brick quien daría lo que fuese por no estar con bombón quien no quería tener mas que ver con princesa. y sin siquiera pensarlo una mano se extendió por la multitud.

-objeción.

fue la voz de bombón la primera en oírse, molestando a brick por supuesto. ¿Primero la niñita intenta ser amable con el y luego lo rechaza como si nada? bueno pues el no es nadie, el es brick Ashby hijo del grandísimo El! pero para ella el era un alumno. Un estúpido compañero alumno que solo sabia seguir a los demás. Lo estaba subestimando, eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

-y por que es eso bombón?

y ahora todos los ojos se fijaban en ella, ¡¿oh entonces lo estaba usando como método para subir su popularidad?!

-creo que un trabajo en equipos de cuatro, no solo seria una mejor manera de tenernos bajo control, sino que también gastaríamos menos material y podría terminarse una cosa mas rápido.

y ella siempre tenia una manera con la que hacerse mas madura, ¡agh! como la odiaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

dijo princesa casi al instante. ¿bromeas? ¿acaso ella también había caído en la trampa de la reina rosada?

-pues que así sea, el equipo de prin...

-bellota!

interrumpió alguien un tanto irritada de pelo negro corto y lacio y de ojos verdes, con cierto aspecto lobuno.

-el equipo de bellota y el de bombón únanse, los que ya mencione son libre de escoger.

incluso los maestros pensaban que bombón era mejor que el? A su lado, bombón soltó un suspiro. ¿pero que significaba eso? ugh. brick no tuvo opción mas que seguir a bombón con sus demás compañeras, claro iba con la peor cara posible.

-aunque este con bombón no planeo socializar con la princesita por ahí.

se dijo a si misma y en voz alta bellota. Princesa en cambio se apresuro a ir a donde bombón, pasarla y agarrar el brazo de brick que hizo una mueca de asco hacia el gesto.

-yay! vamos a ser el mejor equipo

dijo con sarcasmo bellota.

-y esto es solo el comienzo.

le siguió bombón.

* * *

esto ya estaba exasperando a bombón, todos. **TODOS **estaban haciendo ruido. Se había echado toda la caminata con princesa intentando seducir a brick quien, por supuesto, intentaba de alejarse de la chica y bellota no dejaba de maldecir bajo. Al final no pudo mas, y su lado de hermana seria y estricta mayor que usaba con Bonnie, logro salir.

-MUY BIEN CALLADOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!

medio dijo medio gritó bombón. Los tres restantes la voltearon a ver.

-PRINCESA DEJA EMPAZ A BRICK. AHORA.

princesa lo hiso al instante. En todos los años que habían estado juntas, bombón jamás le había alzado la voz, si bien la ignoraba o le respondía con una voz cansada, pero nunca le habló de esa manera, incluso cuando rompió uno de sus trofeos al dejarlo caer al suelo. Bombón saco un suspiro, como para calmarse. Si de por sí una bombón enojada callada era malo, imagínense una que grita y es temperamental.

-chicos, es suficiente. No planeo tener mala participación, conducta o tarea en clase, solo por su culpa. AHORA, SE COMPORTAN O SE COMPORTAN. Vamos a terminar esto para que cada uno haga lo que quiera después, ¿entendido?.

los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-venga, vamos a escoger algo que fotografiar.

dijo bombón empezando a caminar. Bellota le siguió lanzándole una mirada a princesa. Princesa fue siguiente, regresándole la mirada y arrastrando a brick consigo.

* * *

Burbuja por su parte se la pasaba re-bien con su amiga robín y con Mike. Boomer solo miraba a lo lejos. Estúpida robín. De todas las personas que pudo haber escogido fue el equipo de burbuja. Boomer intento no ser tan escéptico con esto, es decir butch estaba con tres hombres lobo. Y brick estaba con tres chicas de las cuales una era su peor enemiga. La vida había sido buena con el, ¿cierto?

-entonces burbuja, ¿tienes alguna idea de que tomar?

Inquirió robín, empezando una conversación con la muy distraída burbuja.

-oh, todavía no, pero, ¿por que no escogemos un tema?

-¿un tema? ¿de que nos va a servir eso?

pregunto Mike, haciendo que burbuja se girara a verlo.

-pues dah, es obvio, si escogemos un tema disminuimos el numero de flores a elegir según su significado.

-¿y sabemos su significado porque...?

dios, estos dos tipos son idiotas. ¿Es que no entendían aun que la rubia conocía su significado? ¿si no por que jodidos propondría eso? boomer evito rodar los ojos.

-¿acaso ustedes no saben el significado de las flores?

pregunto burbuja como si fuese algo que todo el mundo debería saber. Pues claro que boomer si sabia, pero moriría antes de admitirlo. Burbuja puso una cara de reproche que, ni siquiera boomer podía negar, la hacia ver tan tierna e infantil. soltó un suspiro.

-escojan un tema, yo escogeré la flor.

-ok, una ultima pregunta.-esto de las preguntas no tenia fin!-¿Quién va a tomar la foto?

oh, si la foto. Todos miraron a boomer.

* * *

butch se estaba muriendo, de todas las personas con las que lidiar, le tocaron los hombre lobo. Para aquellos que no lo sepan o lo hayan adivinado ya, el odio entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo es increíblemente grande, y butch era un vampiro. Se volteo a mirar a sus compañeros, mitch, Floyd y Lloyd. Hablando de enemigos, ¿como le estaría yendo a brick? después de todo estaba con bellota y bombón. Ugh. El simple pensamiento de la pelinegra le daba rabia, no sabia por que, pero le daba mas rabia que cualquier otra cosa, mas que cuando que alguien se come el ultimo pedazo de pizza. ahora, como se supone que iban a hacer el proyecto, no le pregunten. Estaba en un equipo de puros niños sin ningún sentido delicado, seguro apenas tomaran la foto romperían la flor y la cámara consigo. Butch se levanto de su lugar, y se fue, dejando solos a los tres amigos.


	13. butch y los 3 hombres lobo

bellota contaba del 1 al 10 en su mente por centésima vez y créanme, estaba perdiendo el efecto. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan molesta princesa? Como desearía ser como bombón en estos momentos, capaz de ignorar todo su deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a la bruja. Brick también pensaba lo mismo. y todo el odio también iba dirigido a bombón. ¿Quién le había dicho que podía darle ordenes? y todavía lo ignoraba, era como si fingiera que estaba sola. ugh~ Maldita princesa de hielo.

-muy bien chicos hasta aquí. Bellota saca la cámara.

ordeno bombón y bellota lo hiso sin querer molestar a su amiga.

-¿y que derecho te da a ti decirnos que hacer?

preguntó princesa poniéndole voz a los pensamientos de brick.

-el de sacarse un diez. ¿o acaso viste otro lugar, querida princesa?

pregunto bombón dejando princesa sin palabras.

-pues... no, no aun. Pero se que este no me gusta. Propongo que busquemos un mejor lugar.

-pues yo lo niego. entre mas rápido terminemos esto, mejor.

intervino bellota no solo por llevarle la contra, si no que también para no caminar mas.

-pues nadie te pregunto, asquerosa.

le respondió princesa.

-princesa ¿en serio tienen que actuar tan infantilmente?

fue el turno de bombón.

-exacto princesita, si buscas pelea conmigo no planees salir con vida.

dijo bellota dejando que su cara tomase su típico aspecto lobuno. Princesa retrocedió un poco asustada por el recuerdo de la pelea entre bellota y mitch, pero no dejo que todo el coraje se le fuera.

-vez, una salvaje pura. usar puños para intimidar a alguien, ja patético.

-¿es mejor, acaso, lastimar con palabras? no juegues.

dijo bellota avanzando e imponiéndose cada vez mas.

-chicas...

advirtió bombón. esta seria la única vez en que brick estaría de acuerdo con ella, esto tenia que parar.

-tch, como si importara lo que venga de una bruta como tu.

-al menos yo actúo princesita, no se lo dejo a alguien mas, y por que no decirlo, tu estas mas jodida del cerebro que yo.

ninguna de las dos hacia caso a bombón

* * *

boomer se estaba aburriendo mas de lo que ya estaba y también exasperando. Burbuja no paraba de revolotear por todas partes diciendo cosas sobre las flores, Robín y Mike estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijera para elegir un tema. ¿Quién hubiese podido decir que estarían empatados y no pudiesen dejar de jugar? Al final ya no pudo con esto y se paro. eh hiso lo que nunca hubiese querido. Se dirigió hacia burbuja y la paro en seco agarrándola por el brazo y llamando su atención. Esto lo estaba matando. pero...

-Vamos escogiendo una flor no creo que terminen en algún tiempo cercano.

burbuja miro a los dos restantes, que parecían haberse olvidado del tema y ahora jugaban solo por diversión. Burbuja asintió antes de echar un suspiro e ir tras de boomer.

-y... ¿que te parece tomar unas campañillas chinas?

pregunto burbuja con entusiasmo.

-son muy simples.

fue la respuesta de su compañero

-¡pero me encantan esas flores!

objeto la banshee, irritando a boomer.

-si nos basamos en tus gustos, ¿por que no empezamos de ahí en un inicio?

-por que quería escuchar a robín y a Mike también. Pero ahora solo somos tu y yo.

-esta bien, campañillas chinas serán.

burbuja puso una sonrisa mientras seguía a boomer. Había hecho la peor decisión en toda su vida.

* * *

butch caminaba por los limites del invernadero, buscando que hacer. encontró a un equipo de cinco. Interesante. Una nueva presa a quien molestar. Todos ahí eran los monstruos mas nerds que el había visto en toda su vida. sonrió. esto seria interesante.

* * *

los gemelos seguían a mitch, como siempre causando desastre. ninguno extrañando al vampiro.

-muy bien, entonces que hacemos ahora.

preguntó mitch.

-uh... no se supone que tomes una foto de alguna planta.

dijo Floyd.

-algo así era.

acompaño Lloyd- Al instante, los tres chicos se echaron a reír. como si fuesen a hacer algo así.

* * *

princesa había sacado su varita y estaba en pose defensiva. La pelea aun no había empezado, por suerte. bombón las estaba intentando calmar, pero ambas estaban en su mundo.

-oh princesa, corre, te daré una oportunidad de correr antes de que te destripe

-je, no tengo nada que temer de una hibrido como tu.

-oh... palabras valientes de una boca cobarde, solo quiero que sepas, es personal.

-yo, ¿cobarde? ja, al menos no soy hija de una desgracia.

bellota dejo un momento su posición ofensiva.

-a que te refieres.

princesa sonrió victoriosa, sabiente de que estaba ganado la pelea de palabras. Bombón y brick ambos presintieron una tormenta.

-¿crees que nadie sabe? eres la desgracia del os hombres lobo, Que tu madre, una mujer lobo de sangre se halla casado con un dullahan, con otra especie, trajo burlas a los suyos. y tu, tu bellota eres su decepción, el que termino con toda esperanza de que el linaje no fuese manchado.

bellota abrió los ojos, y antes de que ninguno de los cuatro pudiesen detenerlo bellota lanzo un golpe directo a la cara.

-oh, que valiente la niñita, criticando a mis padres. Has de pensar que soy un juego.

dijo bellota mientras caminaba hacia la pobre princesa. Su voz, peligrosamente calmada, todo su cuerpo parecía volverse ya el de una mujer lobo su pelo corto se estaba fusionando con su piel, empezando a hacer un lomo. A comparación con la otra vez había unos cuantos mechones grises. su boca tenia ya los largos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían de un verde limón. Brillaban ligeramente.

-escucha princesita, dime lo que quieras, pero... ¡TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A LOS MIOS TE ASESINO!

grito bellota dejando que toda su rabia finalmente escapara por su voz. Bombón logro detener el golpe que lanzo bellota casi a tiempo.

-bellota, cálmate.

pidió calmadamente bombón. Princesa finalmente cedió, tenia un montón de miedo de la pelinegra, y ese golpe había sido brutalmente fuerte.

* * *

mitch y los chicos escucharon unos cuantos golpes destructores. Alarmándolos y asustándolos

-que di...

los tres se miraron sabiendo quien probablemente era la dueña de los golpes y fueron hacia el sonido.

* * *

butch miro a la pobre alma que lo seguía. Pero bueno lo habían ofrecido para hacer su trabajo, así, todo su equipo tendría diez y nadie saldría herido, era justo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y justo al instante escucha la voz de la pobre princesa gritando.

-corre, lindura, corre. antes de que te atrape, has que esto se divertido.

dijo otra voz proveniente de una figura mitad humana mitad licantrópica. _"no"_ Pensó una vez que reconoció ese pelaje, bellota, seguía persiguiendo a la pobre princesa y atrás de ella venían bombón y brick. sip, no había duda esa era bellota. Butch paró a su líder pelirrojo.

-hey hey hey, espera ¿que esta pasando?

preguntó el de pelo negro y al parecer su acompañante de pelo rubio y lentes de botella pensaba igual.

-larga historia, princesa le dijo algo a bellota, bellota perdió el temperamento y ahora la perseguimos para que no mate a nadie.

fue lo que el dijo. butch alcanzo a ver a sus estúpidos compañeros llegar a la escena también.

-¿que paso aquí?

preguntó mitch sorprendido, pero ya con una idea de lo que paso. mientras brick retomaba su persecución, butch le explico a los gemelos y mitch

-princesa dijo cosas a bellota, bellota se enfureció y ahora la están persiguiendo.

dijo butch mientras el también se iba tras de su líder de rojo.

- mierda.

dijo mitch. Floyd y Lloyd también sabían que esto iba a terminar mal.


	14. los mas callados

Boomer y burbuja ya venían de regreso con la foto ya en sus manos, en todo el trayecto burbuja había intentado entablar conversación con el rubio, pero este no se dejaba.

-¿no hablas mucho verdad?

preguntó otra pregunta que, ella sabia, no iba a tener respuesta. El chico solo siguió caminando delante de ella.

-mmm... ¿por que no hablas mucho?

preguntó. Para su sorpresa, Boomer susurro algo. Burbuja llego a ponerse y apoyarse en su hombro.

-disculpa, ¿que dijiste?

boomer retrocedió al instante en que sintió los brazos de burbuja, alejándose bruscamente

-lo siento, ¿estas bien?

se disculpó burbuja, boomer seguía alejado de ella.

-no te me acerques.

fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de seguir caminando. después de reponerse, burbuja intentó elevarse con el.

-¿a que te refieres?¿por que no habría de hacerlo?

boomer paro en seco.

-por que te odio. Te lo deletreo O-D-I-O, probablemente nunca has escuchado esa palabra, pero si, ¡existe!

burbuja retrocedió un poco.

-¿pero por que?

boomer hiso un gesto de exasperación.

-por que, por que, por que! siempre andas preguntando eso! que pasa si no hay motivo, que pasa si nada mas te odio? simple y sencillo.

-Pero...

-pero nada! no me hables, no me mires, no me toques! por que odio todo lo que haces. La manera en que hablas, caminas, lo respetuosa que eres y como siempre intentas ser positiva! eso me harta! deja de hacerlo! y para empezar ¿¡por que tu si estas en los tres primeros y yo no?! No es justo.

dijo boomer finalmente dejándolo salir todo, y hombre, se sentía bien. Burbuja se quedo un momento quieta. Así que ese era el principal motivo. Burbuja no se había dado cuenta de que los hombres podían ser inmaduros, rencorosos y estúpidos todo en uno.

-yo tampoco se! Si lo supiese créeme, todo seria diferente, y disculpa que sea amable, pero es que así debería uno de ser! o y boomer? si, si se lo que es odio! no eres la primera persona que me odia! y créeme yo también estoy llena de esos sentimientos! He vivido toda mi vida siendo una rara! sabes lo costoso que era para mi hacer amigos?! Sabes cuantos amigos tenia?! Exacto ninguno, por eso cuando llegue aquí tenia esperanza, Y tu que lo sabes todo, ¿Sabes lo que es vivir sin saber que eres?¿sin entender por que estas solo? ¿por que eres tan extraño? hubo un tiempo en el que creía que era todo lo que me decían! y dolía!

sacó burbuja poniéndole voz a sus pensamientos, y dios, se sentía bien. Se quedaron un rato viéndose los dos a la cara, frustrados y enojados, pero ninguno se quería mover, aun inconscientes de lo que habían dicho. Burbuja fue la primera en querer irse a si que hiso ademan de hacerlo pero fue interrumpida por una loca princesa que no paraba de gritar y correr en línea recta. Ambos chicos se miraron a si mismos. ¿Qué diablos?

-uh...

empezaron, pero se callaron cuando una encabritada bellota salía detrás de ella. Entonces entendieron que pasaba.

-deberíamos...

empezó burbuja pero fue interrumpida por bombón.

-bellota espera!

-si creo, que debe...

intentó boomer pero fue interrumpido por ambos butch y brick.

-hey! alguien póngale un fin a esto, me estoy aburriendo de correr!

dijo butch.

-idiota! se supone que tu eres el mas rápido.

le contestó brick.

esperaron un rato para intentar hablar de nuevo.

-creo que debe...

empezaron ambos. con gestos acordaron quien iniciaría.

-creo que deberíamos deja...

ahora burbuja fue interrumpida por ambos gemelos y mitch al pasar.

-dejemos la conversación para mas tarde.

sugirió boomer.

-si, voy a dejar la fotografía con robín, en un minuto envió a Mike

boomer asintió con la cabeza antes de intentar alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

Burbuja llegó corriendo con robín y Mike, todavía enfrascados en ver que tema escogían, pero ahora estaban jugando "gato" Burbuja intento no rodar los ojos.

-chicos, emergencia!

interrumpió burbuja, haciendo que ambos miraran arriba.

-¿que pasó?

preguntó robín levantándose de la tierra.

-bellota se volvió loca y esta persiguiendo a princesa.

en unos minutos Mike ya estaba con las dos chicas.

-no.

burbuja asintió.

-ya tenemos la fotografía, solo hay que entregarla, robín, ¿podrías venir conmigo?

termino burbuja. Robín miro inquieta el bosque.

-no se, bellota es mi compañera...

-entiendo, vayan los dos, yo iré a dejarla.

propuso burbuja un poco triste de que robín no la haya acompañado.

-yo te acompaño.

dijo Mike introduciéndose a la conversación por primera vez. A bueno, asi ya no es tan malo. Robín asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia donde burbuja le apuntó, dejando a Mike y burbuja solos. Burbuja se sonrojo, no pensó que seria incomodo caminar con Mike solos... SOLOS. Prácticamente TODO podía pasar. Ok burbuja eso no estaba ayudando. Demonios, por que Mike no iniciaba una conversación pronto? y por que burbuja había aprendido a ser tan callada? por que no había aprendido a hablar mas? por que tenia que ser simplemente ella? O quizás Mike no entablaba conversación con ella por que le gustaba caminar en silencio junto a ella... Que va, a todas las personas les gusta caminar en silencio. Cuando estaban solas, pero Mike no estaba solo, tenia a burbuja y podían hablar de lo que quisiera, o quizás no le agradaba la chica? bueno, a demás había limites para todos los temas que Mike podía elegir... O es que quizás no quería hablar con ella por que estaba pensando en que momento seria el perfecto para darle un...

-y tu y boomer fueron a tomar la foto?

burbuja se alivio cuando escuchó a Mike hablar. Dios, por que la asustan así?

-mmmm? sip.

contestó burbuja y después pensó lo mal que sonaría eso a sus oídos si estuviese celoso, pero de nuevo, por que estaría Mike celoso?

-puedo verla?

ven, no estaba celoso. Por alguna razón burbuja se sintió un poquito, un poquitín molesta, pero lo escondió mientras le pasaba la foto con una sonrisa. A lo mejor Mike también estaba escondiendo sus celos... Burbuja se apoyo en los hombros de Mike mientras caminaban para observar la foto mejor. Boomer seguro era muy bueno tomando fotos. Burbuja recordó como se había alejado tan bruscamente de ella cuando estaba apoyándose en el como lo hacia en Mike y se enojo de nuevo von el rubio.

-es muy buena.

-he visto mejores.

contraataco burbuja al comentario de Mike

-si?

burbuja asintió. Pronto llegaron con la maestra kean.

-maestra kean! maestra Keane!

dijo burbuja. pero cuando se habían movido tan rápido?

-aquí esta la foto.

la maestra Keane tomó la foto y les sonrió complacida.

-muy bien, ¿hubo alguna molestia?

burbuja negó con la cabeza.

-todos trabajaron muy armoniosamente.

* * *

Butch ya casi alcanzaba a ambas chicas, de hecho ya las habría pasado, pero no sabia exactamente que hacer... Podía intentar a taclear a la mujer lobo, pero por primera vez en su vida, razono y descarto la idea. Y de nuevo ¿por que había hecho eso? el era butch! el no pensaba, eso no era su estilo, asi que por que descartar la idea? butch sonrió con malicia. Jeje o si...


	15. primeras semanas de escuela

La risa de burbuja se escucho por el sendero de flores. La chica se había reído de uno de los comentarios que hiso Mike mientras regresaban a buscar a sus compañeros. Casi se le había olvidado que bellota todavía andaba suelta, pero no lo hiso, y todavía se acordaba que le había prometido a boomer enviar a Mike, no a robín, pero bueno, tampoco es que le debiera cumplir cosas.

-Entonces... ahora debemos de girar a la izquierda.

indico burbuja señalando en el camino, siempre había sido buena en dar direcciones y calles. Mike y ella giraron y siguieron caminando. Pronto estarían cerca de donde burbuja había dejado a boomer.

-si...¿y todavía no sabes que le pasa a bellota?

-no, solo la vi correr en su forma mitad lobo. Pero, parece que fue algo que dijo princesa, la estaba persiguiendo.

Mike formó una "o" con sus labios. Se sonrieron y siguieron caminando. Era agradable solo caminar con Mike, observar las flores y oler su aroma, era realmente tranquilizante. A burbuja le agradaba este sentimiento.

-Burbuja, te puedo preguntar algo?

preguntó Mike llamándole la atención a burbuja. Ella lo miró por un tiempo, parecía ansioso, apurado.

-adelante, lo que quieras.

dijo la rubia sin quitar aquellos ojos grandes de color azul cristal de su compañero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la vista en el lado de bellota no era bonita, no podía pensar y lo veía todo de rojo, solo podía pensar en atrapar a la bruja. ¿Por que siempre tenían que activar todos sus botones? Era como si el hacerla enojar fuese un juego. Una vez, sucedió lo mismo con otro niño, bellota no lo recuerda muy bien, tenia como diez años cuando se dejo llevar por accidente por la ira, y casi termina matando al pobre. Pero, de nuevo, por que tenían que mencionar la imperfección de su familia? Por que todos tenían que mencionar que era una desgracia, una hibrida. Era horrible, y a todo lo que ella sentía o hacia le echaban la culpa a eso. "pobre niña, escuche que es inestable por culpa de ser una mezcla de razas" "que niña mas temperamental, seguro y se debe a que es mitad lobo mitad dullahan" Por eso bellota siempre se había aislado, bueno, hasta que llegaron los tarados de mitch y los gemelos. Esa banda fue la primera en actuar como si ella fuera igual a ellos. Al principio se molesto, pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que lo que quería era que la trataran igual. De repente bellota sintió que alguien la tacleaba por el lado y la obligaba a quedarse quieta contra el piso. Pobre imbécil, ella siempre había sido mas fuerte de lo normal. Gracias comida saludable! sus ojos tomaron un brilló un poco mas intenso que antes mientras forcejaba para quitarse de encima al bastardo que la tiro al suelo. Funciono después de un rato y con una sonrisa malévola miro a aquel tipo. Al parecer el suicida era ese niño que había peleado con burbuja, bien, acabaría con el, pero mas tarde. Ahora tenia que acabar con princesa. El único problema: el vampiro le impedía pasar y tenia una sonrisa de loco.

-ven aquí niñita, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer.

dijo butch. La estaba retando, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Bien pues que así sea.

-esa debería ser mi línea.

dijo bellota antes de atacarlo. En cuestión de minutos, la pelea entre ellos dos se volvió una confusión. ambos mordían, pegaban, pateaban, esquivaban y todavía no empezaban.

* * *

Por otra parte brick, bombón y el fantasma que butch había obligado a hacer su trabajo estaban intentando decidir que camino tomar para ir a ayudar a butch y detener a bellota. Bombón fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

-vamos.

dijo pero fue detenida al distante.

-hey, espera un momento, princesa tiene razón en algo, ¿por que tu estas a cargo?

bombón alzo los brazos en exasperación.

-bien, brick, ¿a donde vamos?

preguntó bombón soltando un suspiro. Brick sonrió al instante, satisfecho de haber declarado que el tomaría las decisiones. El demonio, para el colmo de bombón, tomo la misma dirección que ella había decidido. El fantasma le puso una mano en el hombro, compadeciéndose de ella, antes de seguir también a brick. Bombón comenzó a caminar, era impresionante lo mucho que te podía pasar en las primeras semanas de escuela.

* * *

Boomer caminaba intentando tomar la misma dirección que los otros habían tomado, era un poco difícil pero... De todas formas, su mente no estaba en la tierra. El pensaba en lo que había hecho, atrás cuando estaba con burbuja. ¿por que había explotado de esa manera? ¿y porque se había sentido tan bien? Era extraño, pero sentía como si la rubia que odiaba lo había escuchado, es decir se espero a que terminara, no lo interrumpió. Desde pequeño pensaba en que ser callado era la única manera de que te respetaran, pero no. Al parecer ella lo había respetado, lo había escuchado, lo había probado equivocado. Otra cosa mas que añadir a la lista. Después de unos minutos de caminar un tiempo mas solo, escucho unos trotes detrás de si. Robín había llegado junto a el para cuando pudo procesar que no era Mike el que había llegado. Genial, ahora a lidiar con mas niñas molestas. Bueno, iba a ser igual, fuese hombre o mujer, todos siempre serian una carga para el. Boomer soltó un suspiro. Ambos caminaron por un tiempo intentando seguirle la pista a los demás, y robín le apuraba cada vez mas. Poco a poco, pudieron divisar a cierto par de pelirrojos y un rubio de pelo chino. Robín suspiro, y hecho a correr hacia bombón.

-¡bombón!-grito robín.-¿Que paso con bellota? lo único que se es que estaba persiguiendo a alguien.

Bombón soltó un suspiro y le sonrió a su amiga.

-a princesa, es una larga historia, y tendré tiempo de sobra para contártela luego, primero hay que encontrarlas.

Robín asintió y comenzó a caminar con el grupo, en cambio boomer se separaba un poco de el. ¿acaso no había dicho burbuja que le enviaría a Mike? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahora? que molestia. Y aparte una mentirosa. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que burbuja estuviese sola con Mike, le molestaba un poco. En especial porque parecían muy unidos...


	16. se lo merece

Bellota estaba encima de butch dándole golpe tras golpe. en todo el transcurso una parte de ella se había cansado y la había dejado con forma humana, pero eso no quería decir que fuese menos fuerte que antes. De hecho no solo lo golpeaba con fuerza si no que también lo ahogaba apretando cada vez mas la mano que sostenía su cuello. Sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban con fuerza, tenia algunos cortes y moretones (cortesía de butch) y su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra, justo como su cabello, que estaba terriblemente desordenado. Butch la empujo e intento respirar mientras bellota se levantaba. Bellota miro con mas odio aun al pelinegro, quien no dudó en devolverle la mirada. Se prepararon y bellota volvió al ataque pero fue interrumpida por dos brazos sosteniéndola. Bellota pataleo intentando liberarse, pero lo gemelos agarrón sus piernas y la inmovilizaron. Bellota miro a la persona que había hecho fallar su ataque. Mitch estaba ahí, sonriendo a manera de disculpa. El se encogió de hombros.

-suéltenme.

dijo pesadamente bellota, asegurándose de que pudiesen percibir el odio, veneno y la amenaza en su voz.

-lo siento, bellotita, no podemos.

-si lo hacemos te vas a meter en problemas grandes.

contestaron los gemelos.

-y a ustedes que les importa?! Bájenme en este instante!

Escucho una risa ahogada muy cerca de ella. Y cuando se volteo a ver a la persona responsable, se enojo mas que nunca. Butch estaba ahí, tenia un chorrillo de sangre negra escurriendo por su boca, que estaba formada en una sonrisa burlona. Bellota volvió a intentar zafarse pero temía que si usaba toda su fuerza lastimara a alguno de los cuatro, ella, los gemelos y mitch.

-suéltenme!

-de acuerdo.

dijeron los tres mientras la dejaban caer al suelo. Ya podía escuchar a Floyd y Lloyd riéndose bajo, ella también escucho la risa del bruto con el que había peleado. Se sentó enviándole miradas venenosa hasta que una mano se le puso en frente. Provenía de mitch, que tenia una de esas medias sonrisas suyas. Ella acepto la mano y se impulso con la ayuda de mitch a levantarse. Le dio una media sonrisa. Se acerco al vampiro. El la miro con odio, ella solo le sonrió completamente. Su banda la miro sorprendidos.

-lamento haberte lastimado. diste una buena pelea, espero que a partir de ahora tenga tu respeto como compañera guerrera así como yo te respeto a ti.

dijo bellota tendiéndole la mano, ahora todos tenían la boca abierta. Butch la agarro pensando en su gran revancha. Ja, ni se daría cuenta de lo que le paso. para su sorpresa bellota también pensaba lo mismo y al tiempo en que le doblaba el brazo piso su cara. cambio aquella sonrisa de niña buena por una demoniaca.

-jajá, hasta crees que te voy a perdonar. Acabas de declarar guerra conmigo, y una guerra no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Vamos chicos.

dijo bellota dejando finalmente a butch. los gemelos se rieron y mitch puso una sonrisa burlona orgullosa.

-Jeje, esa es nuestra bellota.

dijo mitch antes de seguirla.

* * *

Al poco rato bellota alzaba una mano para indicarles a sus compañeros que estaba cerca.

-¡bellota! ¿pero que te ha pasado?

pregunto bombón una vez llego a su lado.

-perdí el control, da. Pero ya lo recupere, unos cuantos golpes y todo solucionado.

-¿donde esta butch?

pregunto boomer intentando ver a su compañero de pelo negro. Bellota regreso con esa media sonrisa malévola que ella tenia. Bombón y brick lo notaron.

-Ven bellota, vamos a buscarte un nuevo uniforme limpio y a tratar tus heridas.

dijo bombón cansadamente tomándola del brazo y pensar que todo esto duró menos de una clase.

-y de paso arreglar su cabello, te ves horrible.

comentó robín levantando el animo de ambas chicas. Brick entonces pensó, no le dejaba eso hacer todo el trabajo a el? AH!

-iré a buscar a butch.

dijo boomer, pasándose de largo a los otros chicos. Intentaba no pensar mucho en sus compañeros de grupo restantes, burbuja y Mike, técnicamente, ya habían terminado el trabajo y técnicamente, ya había encontrado a bellota y por eso técnicamente ya no los necesitaban y podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero ellos no deberían de saber eso. Claro, no es que boomer quisiera ver a esa... preguntona infantil? Agh... ¿Pero que estaban haciendo? ¿por que se tardaban tanto? Boomer intento no pensar mucho en ello, pero por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba empezar un nuevo tema, regresaba a este! ¿QUE DIABLOS HACIAN? boomer finalmente encontró a su compañero caído. Lo ayudo a levantarse. Hmp, se merecía todos esos golpes y magulladuras. Con cuidado lo medio arrastraba haciendo que butch se quejara, pero el todavía estaba en su mente. Quizás se habían olvidado y se habían puesto a jugar algo mientras los esperaban, o quizás ya ni los esperaban, Ugh... Por que estaba pensando en eso de todas formas? y por que le preocupaba tanto que estuviera con ese tal Mike? Con cada cosa que pensaba, boomer no solo caminaba mas rápido sino que también pisaba mas fuerte y en consecuencia lastimando mas a butch. Pero es que enserio, que tan olvidadizos pueden ser para no recordar que tenían que ir a buscarlos? De nuevo, ellos no necesariamente podían haberse olvidado, pudieron quedarse juntos y solos por decisión propia. Boomer sacudió la cabeza. ¿De que estarían platicando justo ahora? Boomer paro de golpe.

-awww! estoy herido por si no lo recuerdas!

grito butch cerca de su oído. Boomer respiro hondo una vez, dos, tres veces. A el no le importaba y jamás lo haría, sea lo que sea que esa niña endemoniada planea.

* * *

Burbuja cepillaba el cabello de bellota inconscientemente, mientras bombón le curaba sus heridas. Bellota tenia una cara molesta, la habían mandado a detención por su comportamiento. Puu~ pero, la verdad para bellota había valido la pena, en especial el ver la cara de la profesora Keane. Burbuja también se había asustado, y hubiese corrido con ella a ahogarla con preguntas sobre su estado si no tuviese que responder una sola pregunta. Burbuja suspiro, Tanto Mike como ella habían acordado no decirle a nadie, y ella cumpliría su parte. Robín entró con un cambio de ropas.

-woo~ ustedes chicas trabajan rápido. Ten bellota, mi regalo.

bellota fingió sorpresa.

-robín! pero si no tenias porque! gracias, pero aun o es mi cumpleaños.

robín se encogió de hombros.

-quédatelo, así no tendré que comprarte algo cuando si sea.

Las chica se rieron. Así que esto era lo bueno de tener amigas. Burbuja quería saber mas de estos sentimientos que tenia, y quería decirles ya de su secreto, pero no aún.

y por princesa? pues de ella, bellota se olvido, porque se perdió de la hora de la comida y pareció haberse quedado traumada, pobre princesa, pero bueno, ella era suertuda viendo que con quien se habia metido era bellota


	17. que pasó con princesa?

El profesor plutonio cayó de la cama al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta. Se levantó para ver quien acudía a el a esta horas. La señorita Keane se hallaba en la puerta con la expresión mas seria que el profesor jamás había visto. Bueno, si la cara de bombón contaba entonces si había visto una cara igual de seria. El profesor utonio abrió mas la puerta para dejarla pasar, aun en shock.

-Profesor. No debería de ir cuidando a sus estudiantes?

dijo con un tono un poco, demasiado duro. El profesor la miró aun sin entender lo que decía. Keane soltó un suspiro.

-bellota utonio?-Pregunto a ver si algún cable se conectaba. El profesor hizo una"o" recordando los eventos de los días pasados.-esa niña es una bestia...

-jajá, verdad que si? Esa bellota si que sabe como hacer las cosas interesantes.

-¡profesor! Esa niña necesita aprender a controlar sus poderes pero pronto. No es para que usted se ría!

Lo castigó la señorita Keane, quien tenia un gran toque en eso. El profesor plutonio bajo la cabeza.

-le juro que a veces se comporta como un niño.

* * *

Burbuja caminaba con sus dos amigas, bellota y robín, ninguna había visto a bombón en todo el día. Hmp, que raro... Ni siquiera la vio cuando se levantó, y bombón siempre llegaba con ellas cuando cambiaban clases para ver como estaban... Bueno tampoco es que burbuja necesitara tener su presencia, bombón sabia muy bien lo que pensaba con solo ver sus expresiones. Y aun no podía dejar que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando... Aun no.

-Burbuja? Burbuja!

bellota saco a burbuja de sus pensamientos. Pero es que todavía no sabia que iba a contestar, y el tiempo se le agotaba.

-dios, cuantas veces tengo que intentar llamarte la atención!

dijo bellota desesperada.

-uh? ah... lo siento. Estoy en otra parte...

-en donde? para no ponerle atención a bellota...Hay un montón de lugares...

-hey!

ambas robín y burbuja rieron, después de un tiempo bellota también se unió.

* * *

-no te lo pudo creer princesa! haces esto a propósito si o no?-bombón caminaba regañando a princesa.- Sabes que, no contestes. ¿Qué paso con esa promesa que hicimos? como yo si doy lo mejor de mi para acercarte a brick, pero tu no cumples tu parte?

-a ver, desde cuando soy yo la culpable? Fue esa salvaje la...

intento interrumpir princesa, pero es imposible cuando bombón te regaña.

-¿desde cuando eres inocente? La pelea la seguiste tu! Bellota todavía estaba controlable pero noooo... Tienes que abrir tu gran boca. Ahora escucha princesa, tienes suerte de haber salido bien, Pero si la próxima vez creas o sigas un revoltijo parecido... Vas a ver lo que estar cerca de la muerte realmente es, porque yo personalmente, me hare cargo de ti. Y si, es una amenaza princesa.

Princesa se encogió mirando con miedo los ojos brillantes de bombón. Nunca en toda su vida creyó que la callada antisocial que era bombón se revelaría ante ella, Bombón siempre la había seguido callada y observando... Nunca se había enojado tanto con ella, nunca le había alzado la voz, nunca le había hablado devuelta. Y princesa siempre había estado cómoda, pensando que bombón nunca lo haría.

-¿y que paso con tu querida familia bombón?

bombón no dejo su aspecto amenazador. De hecho, el aire se congelo mas, princesa sintió un escalofrió.

-que lastima no crees? eh estado tanto tiempo en tu sombra que ya te considero una parte de mi. Así que si planeas hacer algo, es solo obvio que la parte dominante acabe con la irrazonable. Quien crees que tiene mas poder princesa? tu? o yo?

princesa sintió como el calor ya dejaba su cuerpo. Bombón finalmente cambio el ambiente.

-dios princesa, por que siempre abres tu boca? Cosas como estas pasan cuando lo haces.

Bombón se alejó poco a poco. Hacer eso se sentía bien, por que siendo la mas poderosa siempre había escuchado a la chica? Ah... si, ella en ese entonces no sabia lo bueno que era decirle a princesa todo lo que pensaba. A ella antes no le importaba si princesa se quedaba con algo suyo, simplemente por que no quería darle el gusto de que ella podía ser feliz quitándole sus cosas.

* * *

Regresando con butch, brick y boomer, todos estaban realmente infelices. Boomer por que todavía intentaba encontrar el motivo por el que sus dos antiguos compañeros no habían llegado, Brick todavía guardaba rencor a que le dejasen todo el trabajo, y butch, butch era el mas infeliz, durante toda esa semana había trabajado con dificultad. Y lo peor? Nadie lo trataba como un verdadero herido. Hmp... hipócritas. Butch dio un chasquido haciendo que el fantasma que había hecho su trabajo llegara con un jugo de manzana. El lo agarró. Durante todo el periodo butch había descubierto el nombre de esa gallina, pero realmente no le importaba y constantemente lo olvidaba.

-Chase, pásame a mi también mi refresco.

dijo brick, otra persona a quien se le olvidaba su nombre.

-es Elmer.

dijo el fantasma pasándole la bebida. De pronto, sus oídos captaron un sonido y se volvió para observar como una puerta se abría y dejaba paso a bombón. Elmer sintió como su cara se sonrojaba al verla, tan majestuosa como siempre, su pelo recogido en una coleta se movía al compas de sus pasos y se balanceo lentamente cuando paró, al parecer buscando a alguien. Elmer suspiro y se acomodo los lentes. Que hermosa era bombón. Al parecer brick lo notó.

-oye, Elmer. Cuida tus hormonas, por que si te atreves a traicionarnos por esa bruja de hielo te mato.

le dijo. Elmer lo miro, y negó con la cabeza, antes de regresar a verla, tan preciosa e inalcanzable. Elmer soltó otro suspiro. Y lo peor es que se había posicionado cerca de donde le daba la luz haciendo que ella se viera magnifica, destacando todos sus rasgos femeninos y maduros. Por un momento, como si bombón hubiese sentido su mirada, volteo a verlos. El sintió su corazón parar por una milésima de segundo, antes de que ella regresara la vista hacia las otras mesas.

* * *

**aquí se acaba este capitulo a continuación en el sig. capitulo: **

**Mike la esperaba ahí.**

** "bombón tu no eres completamente de sangre pura, verdad?" **

**Le molestaba solo poder mirarla, pero esa era su única manera de estar cerca de ella **

**"si"**


	18. Si

Burbuja tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a la ventana de su auto. Le encantaba ir de viaje, en especial por que le inspiraba mucho a hacer dibujos. Desde pequeña había sido muy buena pintora y todos lo adultos la premiaban. Recordar eso hiso que burbuja soltara un suspiro. Por alguna razón ella nunca había tenido amigos, todos creían que era aterradora, por eso sus padres la estaban llevando a una nueva escuela para que nadie la juzgara si en medio de la clase empieza a llorar incontrolablemente.

-así que, burbuja. ¿sabes a que escuela te vemos a llevar?

burbuja pensó un momento. La verdad no lo sabia. Ellos habían sido tan discretos... burbuja miro al asiento delantero con una sonrisa.

-no.

burbuja pudo ver como los ojos de su padre se posaban en ella a través del retrovisor.

-es una escuela muy grande, con montones de jardines, creo que te va a gustar.

la sonrisa de burbuja se expandió aun mas. siempre había amado las flores.

-incluso tiene una playa, eso si recuerdo bien. yo fui ahí.

acompaño su madre.

-t-tiene una playa!

exclamo burbuja. definitivamente le iba a gustar ahí.

-si... lo único malo seria que es un internado. pero una vez mas, los dormitorios son muy limpios y bonitos y te dejan decorarlo a tu gusto...

ahora su padre tenia la vista fija en la carretera y se concentraba nada mas en la tarea de manejar. mujeres, niñas y adolescentes enojadas nunca habían sido su fuerte... ni bebes.

-espera, espera, ¡¿que?! no me habían dicho eso!

-si y eso no es todo hija mía... querida tu crees en monstruos verdad?

-eh... si? como cuando tenia cinco años mamá.

-bueno y dime que harías si te digo que son reales y yo soy uno de ellos.

burbuja se quedo callada intentando procesar lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

-y como actuarias si te dijera que tu has adquirido mis dones y ahora vas a una escuela para monstruos...

agrego rápidamente ante el silencio de su hija. Entonces burbuja estallo en risas.

-que buena... fuf, que buena broma má, incluso lo dijiste seria, no sabia que tenias tanto humor...

contesto mas calmada burbuja. Pero al ver que nadie la tomaba enserio se decidió callar. si lo veía tenia sentido, cierto? cierto? ok mejor no le daba vueltas a eso...

-y... entonces que clase de monstruo soy?

dijo burbuja preocupada. Que tal si tenia la cara peluda y nunca se había dado cuenta... ok era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta pero entienden el punto.

-ah, eres mitad banshee mitad humana. Por eso de repente lloras cuando algún accidente esta a punto de pasar.

-ah.

el resto del viaje se continuo igual de como era antes, solo que ahora burbuja empezaba a impacientarse, quería ir al mundo al que pertenecía ya. ¿Qué rápido se adaptaba la rubia no creen?

"vamos, que tan lejos puede estar una estúpida escuela? a donde vamos que aun no hemos llegado" se preguntaba en su cabeza hasta que poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Entonces lo sintió supo que ya estaban cerca de la escuela. La noche tenia un toque purpura, había niebla y tenia un aire tenebroso. Burbuja era conocida por ser un gato asustadizo, pero no podía evitar adorar este paisaje que tanto le daba miedo. A lo lejos se veía un gran edificio color beige, como de la época barroca. Y antes de poder entrar a la gigantesca entrada de madera, se hallaba kilómetros de pasto verde donde algunos muchos autos se hallaban depositando a sus monstruosos hijos(lol). Y por ultimo para marcar la entrada hacia la escuela una gran reja negra iluminada por la luz de la luna, abierta, por supuesto. En el muro izquierdo se leía " escuela para monstruos Alice Kyteler" con letras góticas. Definitivamente, a burbuja le encantaría ese lugar. Sus padres encontraron lugar cerca de un auto deportivo negro. burbuja vio como una chica de pelo negro bajaba con cara de pocos amigos. Una cara que al instante intimido a burbuja y le quito todo el coraje. ¿si ni podía ni mirar a esa chica como le iba a hacer con los demás monstruos que probablemente iban a ser mas aterradores que ella. Para su alivio una escena común de madre-preocupada-por-el-primer-día-de-escuela sucedió.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mi pequeña bellota! te voy a extrañar mas que nada, acuérdate de bañarte y cepillarte los dientes siempre! y que no se te olvide cambiarte de uniforme, y que debes estudiar para todas las materias y...-y así continuaba diciendo cosas que cada vez mas enrojecían a la pelinegra.

-mamá... mamá!

intentaba hacer que su madre la escuchara. Burbuja hecho una risita en sus adentros. Que alivio que los demás monstruos tuvieran una vida similar a la de sus demás compañeros. Y sin nada mas que decir salió del auto confiada. Lista para conocer su nueva vida.

* * *

-mamá!...

dios, que embarazoso era esto para bellota. Por que tenia que hacer eso ahora? no estaba todo el día gritando lo feliz que iba a ser cuando bellota se fuera? bellota tuvo que recurrir a su ultimo recurso

-papá ayúdame!

su musculoso padre sin cabeza se acerco y le susurro algo a la mujer, quien cambio su tristeza por alegría y se metió en el auto.

-ya están todas tus cosas en lo que se supone va a ser tu cuarto.

dijo poniéndole una de sus gigantescas manos en el hombro y dándole las llaves de su habitación con la otra.

-si tan solo estas fueran las de un auto.

bellota escucho la cabeza de su padre reír cerca de sus pies.

-no creo que sea bueno darle a una niña que todavía lleva sus colcha verde a todas partes un coche.

bellota hizo una pose ofendida y estuvo a punto de responder pero su madre toco el claxon y grito:

-apúrate! la telenovela esta a punto de empezar!

-así que eso fue lo que le dijiste, hu? bueno como sea los veo en vacaciones.

bellota se quedo parada un momento despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el auto quedo fuera de su campo de visión y se fue a su nueva habitación para encontrarse con su nuevo compañero de cuarto.


	19. uh, No son hermanas

Bellota se levantó de su cama. Gracias al cielo. Los cinco días de tortura habían terminado, su compañera robín estaba durmiendo todavía. Diez que floja era. Bellota se puso una camiseta de tirantes negra debajo de una amarilla, unas bermudas de mezclilla y tomo un sombrero, lista para salir. Su cabello rebelde aun así de corto, con sus típicos toques verdoso oscuro (extrañamente naturales) brillando en el sol. Como recordaban a la actitud de la chica, desde sus ojos vibrantes de color verde neón hasta su cabello corto o su manera de caminar. Se acerco a la cafetería y pidió un café.

-bellota.

bellota se volteo sorbiendo de su café para ver a bombón. Tampoco es que no conociera su voz ya, pero...

-bellota, vienes?

preguntó bombón, traía un pan en una mano y un café en la otra. Ahora su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza y traía unos pantalones blancos. Tenia una camiseta rosa con un pájaro negro.

-sip. Algo pasa?

-realmente no, es solo platicar.

respondió bombón a la pregunta de bellota mientras caminaban. Llegaron a una mesa blanca en el claro, burbuja ya estaba ahí sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de un pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche. Traía unos pantalones negros con tirantes una camisa azul clara con toque pequeños morados. Tenia su pelo suelto.

-hey!

dijo bellota intentando llamar la atención de la rubia, burbuja alzo la cabeza.

-hey.

saludó de vuelta. Ambas, bombón y bellota se sentaron.

-chicas, ayer fui a ver al profesor plutonio.

anuncio bombón. ¡Que alivio! que bueno que bombón ya tenia planes como burbuja.

-me dio una razón por la cual somos mas poderosas, parece ser que tiene que ver con la sangre. Resulta que el hecho de que ustedes sean híbridos le da mas control sobre sus poderes. Genial no?

dijo bombón con brillo en sus ojos. Hablar de genes siempre la había animado.

-hey!

grito bellota cuando robín le quito su café.

-no me reclames, es tu culpa por dejarme sola.

dijo robín lista para terminarse el café de bellota.

-oh chicas, yo también tengo algo que decir.

dijo burbuja sonriendo a nadie. Las tres restantes se miraron entre si, extrañadas por la declaración de burbuja. Generalmente ella decía cosas y ya.

-Mike y yo estamos saliendo.

dijo burbuja. Robín no pudo decir nada, y solo se quedo con la boca abierta cuando bellota agarro de vuela su café, tomó un sorbo y lo escupió, A su lado bombón estaba haciendo lo posible por no ahogarse con la comida.

-no me mates, estas jugando, verdad? Pequeña burbuja nunca saldría con nade.

dijo bellota poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

-nop, estoy diciendo la verdad. Pequeña burbuja nunca miente.

dijo burbuja sonriendo mas grande.

-ok... esta bien.-dijo finalmente bombón, ya recuperada.-¿sabes donde se encuentra Mike? hay que hablar de unas cosas con el.

bellota sonrió y choco su puño contra su palma.

-Jeje, si, platicar.

bellota le guiño un ojo a bombón.

-no, ese tipo de platica no... aun.

-mmmm... creo que esta... Um... creo que esta practicando futbol...

-ni siquiera sabes donde esta?!

dijo bellota y salió corriendo a por Mike.

-No te preocupes, hare lo mejor posible por que Mike salga vivo.

le aseguró bombón a burbuja

* * *

bombón dio una ultima vuelta con bellota detrás de ella. Y ahí estaba, Mike, y los gemelos... y mitch.

-yo Mike!

dijo bellota llamando la atención de todos lo chicos.

-tenemos que hablar contigo un momentito.

completo bombón. Mike miro a los chicos detrás de el, pero regreso la mirada y las acompaño.

-entonces...Mike.-dijo bellota con las manos metidas en su bolsa.-burbuja nos informo de que tu y ella, ya sabes... están saliendo.

Mike la miro por un momento.

-mm? Ah si. No es genial.

-si realmente es genial. Estoy feliz por ella. Muy feliz

Mike volteo a ver a bombón.

-Pero, digamos que tenemos curiosidad de una cosa. ¿Por que te gusta burbuja?

Mike tardo un momento en entender lo que decía.

-pe-perdón?

-exacto Mike, que ves en burbuja, por que quieres estar con ella.

fue el turno de bellota hablar. Lo habían estado practicando?

-uh... No lo se me gusta porque me gusta?

-por que te ... Que dices bombón, no te suena eso un poco... sospechoso?

Ok, ahora Mike si estaba sacado de onda. Bombón asintió.

-pero buen, dejémoslo ahí. Que planeas aportar para que nuestra pequeña y adorable hermana burbuja crezca favorablemente? Yo solo la veo quedándose despierta hasta tarde, y por consecuencia tener malas calificaciones. Como es eso bueno?

-uh..., Burbuja no es su hermana...

-cállate y responde.

amenazó bellota.

-eh... no se la voy a cuidar bien?

-interesante la respuesta. Proteger dices?

bombón dijo. Bellota decidió aportar algo a la conversación.

-no es necesario Mike, nosotras estamos aquí para cuidar de ella.

Mike ya no estaba solo sacado de onda, ahora ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba...

-es cierto, nosotras estamos para protegernos, como hermanas que somos. Las cuatro de nosotras mataríamos al que nos ha hecho daño. ¿entiendes la indirecta Mike?

ahora había indirectas? Mike asintió, desesperado por irse de esas dos.

-así que, como entiendes, espero que no tengas problema en observar tus acciones, porque si hieres a burbuja aunque sea accidentalmente, dejare que bellota te rompa cada huesos lentamente así como yo are que tu cuerpo no sienta jamás lo que es tener calor.

-que tengas un buen día, Mike!

termino bellota, ambas se fueron caminando dulcemente. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

-Mike! de que te hablaron?

pregunto mitch curioso. Mike todavía estaba sacado.

-mmm? de nada.

-oh venga, es bellota.

-y bellota siempre tiene cosas de que hablar.

llegaron Floyd y Lloyd, los dos igual o mas curioso que mitch por saber.

-en serio, de nada solo advertencias.

el grupito intercambio miradas.

-amigo, cuando bellota dice advertencias, no son nada. Te lo tienes que tomar en serio.

-y de que te advirtió de todas formas?

preguntaron de nuevo los gemelos.

-de nada, de que no lastimase a burbuja. Estamos saliendo.

Ahora todo el grupo no sabia que hacer o decir.


	20. Bombón

Bombón caminaba por el patio, burbuja la estaba acompañando hace unos momentos, pero se disculpo con ella y se fue con Mike, dejándola sola. La verdad no era culpa de burbuja, es decir, a que niño de 14 años gustaba de ir a un lago a reafirmar cosas sobre plantas marinas? Incluso para bombón era aburrido, para que buscar de algo si alguien ya hiso toda la diversión? Bueno, ok, a bombón si le gustaba, porque a lo mejor encontraba cosas de las que no se habían percatado, además lo mas divertido era observar por ti mismo lo que el científico, describe en el libro, la magia que se crea, porque para bombón magia era igual a ciencia. ¿Saben que? Quizás bombón si era un poquito nerd...¡pero no era su culpa! bombón tenia buenos motivos, siempre que salía del frio de las montañas, la gente tendía a evitarla por que con su pelo largo y piel fría, tan fría como la de un muerto... pues parecía un espíritu maligno. Y así fue como bombón empezó a tener cierto gusto por la ciencia. Al ser ignorada y rechazada, bombón se refugiaba en sus libros, primeros de fantasía con princesas y dragones, pero poco a poco, mientras bombón crecía, se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible y fue cuando la alquimia, la cosa con mas relación a la magia, apareció en su vida. Leía sobre elementos como ganar en eso, y luego se intereso por algo mas cuando bombón empezó a pensar porque no existían los dragones en la vida real y así su gran amor por la biología, por las células y la química creció hasta ser lo que es ahora. Ella. Y era feliz con que muchos le dijeran que podía trabajar como científica, pues había sido premiada por todos los maestros de ciencias hasta ahorita, pero ese realmente era su plan b, pues bombón tenia otra pasión mas grande, compartir sus ideas por medio de palabras e introducir a todos al maravilloso mundo en el que ella vive. Quizás si era su culpa. Bombón finalmente llego al lago para encontrarse con la personas menos deseadas. Claro, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? El lago estaba prohibido para todos menos los kelpies, justos por estos mismos. Una pequeña introducción para aquellas personas que aun no sepan bien sobre estos pequeños monstruos. Los kelpies son hadas o seres mitológicos de agua. Pueden transmutarse en caballo o persona, pero es mas común verlos con la primera forma, son conocidos como bruscos, pero no hay nada mas peor que un kelpie de agua dulce. Y por eso nadie podía acercarse al lago. Pero claro, a la tonta de princesa siempre le había gustado lo prohibido, y aún mejor para ella seguro es haber ido con brick, aunque no estuviesen solos. Con ellos estaban butch, quien se burlaba de brick y princesa, boomer, quien pareció haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de bombón pero decidió ignorarla, y el fantasma de lentes que la había ayudado con el libro la otra vez, el estaba murmurando de que el lugar estaba prohibido por una buena razón peligrosa. _"ni siquiera te molestes" _Pensó Bombón feliz de que al menos alguien tuviese sentido común. Quizás todavía tenia tiempo de escapar...pero, espera. ¿Qué eso no significaría princesa ganando de nuevo? agh maldito orgullo. Bombón continuo caminando por la orilla, esperando que no la notaran. Pero su suerte no se lo permitiría.

-¿bombón?-Princesa soltó una carcajada.-¿quien lo diría? la señorita perfecta en una zona restringida.

Los chicos la miraron. Brick empeoro su cara de disgusto. Bombón respiró antes de voltearse a ver a princesa. Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa antes de borrarla por completo.

-Gracias por el alago princesa, pero no soy perfecta. Además, tu tampoco tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Dijo bombón manteniendo su tono de voz en el mismo nivel. Princesa le envió dagas con los ojos, pero bombón decidió ignorarlas.

-um...¿bombón?-probó Elmer. Todos los ojos estaban centrados en el, pero en especial los del demonio, obligándolo con la mirada a callar.-¿deseas ayuda? Es decir para que estés aquí debe haber una buena razón.

dijo el fantasma acomodándose los lentes. Bombón sonrió una sonrisa verdadera, incluso brillaron sus ojos. En ese momento princesa sintió una gran punzada de celos. ¿Cómo es que bombón, la reina de la seriedad y el hielo, tuviese una sonrisa como esa? Además se supone que princesa sabia todo sobre ella.

-harías eso por mi? Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Dijo bombón inclinándose un poco, así era como siempre se comportaba cuando había visitas. Pero para princesa esa no era solo cortesía. Brick miro con odio a Elmer mientras el se movía hacia bombón. Otra victima caída ante el reinado de la bruja de hielo. Brick de alguna manera se sintió un poco traicionado.

* * *

por su parte, bellota también había sido dejada por su compañera de cuarto y ahora vagaba por todo el campo. ¿Qué hacer? Bellota movía la cabeza para saber que hacer o que dirección tomar hasta que sintió un peso pasando por su cuello, y se encontró a si misma cerca del gemelo Floyd.

-que hermoso día no crees bellota?

dijo. A su lado Lloyd continuo.

-los pájaros cantan, el sol esta alto, y se puede escuchar el canto de las chicharras.

-y aun así, caminas sola, sola... sola. Cuando conocimos a una bellota como esta?

terminó Floyd. Bellota rodó los ojos y con sarcasmo dijo:

-wow, realmente no lo se, por que jamás he sido así.

-ya se te están pegando las costumbres de tu compañera de cuarto.

afirmo mitch, que apenas un ratito se había unido al grupo. Bellota sonrió.

-si, así es como es. Y bien? Tengo que adivinar porque están aquí?

Le preguntó. Fue el turno de los gemelos de hablar de nuevo.

-Ah, vamos bellota, acaso no podemos perder el tiempo como antes?

-si ha pasado mucho desde que nos juntamos como banda.

bellota asintió. Ella sonrió aun mas grande.

-si es cierto... ha pasado un tiempo.

dijo ya extrañando la adrenalina de los viejos tiempos


	21. Tan cerca!

El viento soplo moviendo ligeramente el pelo de bombón haciéndolo parecer como un atardecer en el agua del lago. Incluso tenia una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Elmer, quien se sonrojaba y de vez en cuando le contestaba, a ninguno de los dos importándoles las miradas que princesa lanzaba furtivamente celosa de la relación que tenían. Parecían estarse divirtiendo, la atmosfera allá parecía amigable y mas amable que donde princesa estaba, pero no le importaba. Ella se acurruco mas cerca de Brick. Bombón agarro la manos de Elmer y le volvió a agradecer. Princesa entonces temió que bombón llegase a tener novio antes que ella. Princesa sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no, eso no iba a pasar. Bombón la antisocial, seria, nerd, inalcanzable, bombón nunca tendría novio, al menos no antes que princesa. Así es. Si, ella jamás tendría un novio, ni siquiera la mitad de atractivo que brick. Princesa asintió con la cabeza al terminar su conclusión.

* * *

Brick por su parte, pensaba con disgusto de nuevo como derrotar a la reina rosada. Hablando de ella como podía tener aquel brillo paranormal siendo una yuki-onna? Mmmm... de que estarían hablando esos dos, se veía divertido lo que hacían, ambos estaban sonrojados... espera eso significa que... Oh dios! necesitaba pensar en algo antes de que el daño que esa pobre alma sufriera fuese irreparable... Espera, ¿amor? Brick sonrió maliciosamente. Toda persona caerá siempre y cuando se trate de amor, así que...

boomer lo miró como si fuese un loco, pero como siempre solo ignoro.

* * *

Bombón rio sobre un comentario que hiso Elmer, realmente ya habían acabado hace horas, pero platicar un rato no tenia nada de malo.

-realmente me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo bombón.

dijo Elmer acomodándose los lentes.

-a mi también. es realmente bueno hablar con alguien de mi mismo nivel académico.-dijo bombón riéndose un poco, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.-de hecho, ¿por que no te cambias de banda? Venga, júntate conmigo y las chicas.

-uh...

Elmer miro hacia abajo nerviosos. Bombón puso una cara comprensiva.

-yo entiendo. Da miedo verdad?-Elmer alzó la cabeza al sonido de la dulce voz de bombón.- Yo también antes creía que siempre estaría ligada a princesa, que seria su sombra, lo que nadie quiere. Temía dejar mi zona de confort. Pero lo hice, y es la mejor decisión que tomado en la vida...

-bombón... Bombón tengo algo que decirte...

empezó Elmer, haciendo quizás lo mas impulsivo en toda su vida. Bombón ladeo la cabeza en su típica forma de zorro.

-si, Elmer?

Elmer trago saliva. se paró, llamando de nuevo toda la atención

-Bombón, tu realmente eres...

intentó. princesa no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. Se volteo a ver a bombón que parecía perdida. Brick también estaba perdido y una pequeña parte dentro de el, pero muy pequeña, deseaba que se callara.

-bombón tu... Me gus...

-Bombón.

Bombón se levantó olvidándose de Elmer, y se fue con el profesor plutonio.

-profesor. esta todo bien?

El profesor miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta por primera vez de la atmosfera. Princesa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-um? si, si. Lo que pasa es que necesito que tu y las chicas conozcan a alguien.

dijo el profesor. Bombón miro atrás, hacia Elmer, como dudando, pero regreso la cabeza hacia el profesor y asintió.

-solo deme un minuto.-dijo bombón regresando junto a Elmer y tomando su bolsa.-cuídate Elmer, y piensa en lo que te dije.

-si.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras bombón seguía a su maestro. Butch soltó un silbido.

-eso es mala suerte.

Elmer no pudo contenerse y le envió una mirada cruda.

* * *

Y ahí iba bombón guiando al profesor plutonio hasta donde ella creía que burbuja estaba. Y como siempre, Bombón estaba en lo correcto, burbuja estaba ahí sentada enfrente de Mike ambos bebiendo algo y con las caras muy cerca la una de la otra para el juicio de bombón. Al menos para platicar no se necesita estar así de cerca.

-Burbuja!

Llamo bombón asustando a los dos. Burbuja volteó sonrojada hacia el profesor plutonio y ella, mientras Mike volteaba hacia el otro lado.

-si, bombón?

Preguntó burbuja con una sonrisa.

-el profesor quiere que conozcamos a alguien, vamos?

Burbuja se sonrojo aún mas, pero se levanto de la mesa, se despidió de Mike y fue corriendo hacia donde bombón. Bombón no se inmuto y empezó a caminar, ahora solo faltaba bellota...

* * *

Bellota se reía arrodillada en el pasto de una babosada que acababa de acometer Mitch, había perdido un juego y ahora tenia que hacer un reto. Los gemelos también la ayudaban a hacer mas genial las burlas y le hacían coro. Ya incluso estaban llorando.

-ok, ok, suficiente. Muy gracioso, ya.

intentó calmar mitch un poco enojado pero eso solo sirvió para que bellota y los gemelos rieran mas. Bellota se agarraba de la panza, y estaba acostada ya en el suelo. Floyd intentó calmarse primero, después de ayudar a bellota a pararse mientras se limpiaba una lagrima. Lloyd también ya estaba arriba.

-Muy bien, ahora que hemos acabado con esto creo que hay que ponerle algo que hacer a bellota. Ella es la única que ha pasado solo una vez.

dijo mitch maliciosamente, los hermanos le siguieron el ejemplo..

-no chicos, así no se trata a una dama.

los gemelos se miraron

-tu no eres una dama.

dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mitch no pudo estar mas que de acuerdo.

-si bueno, ustedes tampoco son inteligentes y fuertes, ¿pero me ven ahí a mi recordándoselo? Nooo!

dijo bellota burlándose de sus amigos. Los chicos empezaron a alegar y decir mil estupideces...Bellota no era excepción.

-esperen un momento! nos desviamos del tema principal.

dijo mitch.

-nop, estoy segura que no lo hicieron...

dijo bellota retrocediendo.

-que pasa bellotita?

.por que te alejas?

fue el turno de los gemelos. Y justo cuando bellota se iba echar a correr escuchó la voz de su salvadora.

-Bellota!

gritó bombón. Bellota no dudo, les saco la lengua y se fue corriendo a por bombón, quien arqueo una ceja.

-eso fue rápido.

bellota siguió caminando.

-si lo que sea, vamos a donde tenemos que ir.


	22. El señor Al Calde

Ahora el profesor utonio las guiaba por los últimos tramos para llegar con el director. Las tres emocionadas por verlo en persona se habían acomodado el pelo y la ropa. El profesor abrió una puerta en la que se leía dirección, y ahí detrás del escritorio, se hallaba el grandísimo, el único, el director de la escuela. En el escritorio se leía "Sr. Al Calde" y cerca del escritorio se hallaba la fiel subdirectora, la señorita velo, la misma que les había recibido el primer día de clases. El anciano, que estaba un poco calvo por cierto, decidió bajarse de su silla para ir a saludar a las chicas. Resulta que el señor Calde, apenas y llegaba a la barbilla de burbuja, tenia un peculiar sombrerito y curiosamente una gran nariz ovalada. El señor Calde estiro una mano, que bombón agarro sin dudar.

-señor Calde, por favor, es un placer conocerlas.

-bombón shiraoka, el gusto es mío.

Luego bombón soltó la mano y señalo a sus dos amigas.

-Burbuja Gray y Bellota Utonio.

El señor Calde continuo.

-es un placer conocerlas chicas. Se preguntaran por que las llamo tan repentinamente. Bueno, para empezar, necesito que me ayuden en algo... están conmigo?

las chicas se miraron entre si, y asintieron esperando cualquier cosa.

* * *

Bellota abrió con cara de pocos amigos el frasco de pepinillos. De todas las cosas que podía pedir, ¿por que un frasco de pepinillos? Dios, le había dado una pequeña esperanza de que iban a tener una verdadera misión y ¿para que? El frasco se abrió a la primera intentada y se lo tendió al señor Calde, quien gustosamente metió la mano para sacar un pepinillo. Bellota intentó no hacer una mueca, a ella jamás le habían gustado los pepinillos.

-ahora que esto esta resuelto, vayamos al verdadero motivo del porque las llame aquí.-dijo el señor Calde entre bocados- Como ya sabrán el otoño ya esta encima de nosotros, y estaba planeando hacer un pequeño festival de Halloween. Al ser las mas responsables planeaba dejarles las preparaciones para este, después de todo, ustedes saben lo que los adolescentes quieren.

Bellota no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-madura yo? Jaja, ni en mil años.

-bellota, eres una de las mas poderosas en la escuela, estas a cargo de cuidar a tus compañeros, eres como una hermana mayor, y que son las hermanas mayores? responsables.

contraataco el anciano, acallando a bellota.

-oh pero claro que lo haremos!-afirmo burbuja emocionada- Habrá muchos concursos, actividades, quizás incluso podamos poner una casa embrujada y... y...

como burbuja no se callaba y ya estaba de nuevo en su mundo pensando en como hacer las cosas, bombón intervino.

-Señor Calde? cuando deberíamos iniciar?

-cuando gusten. Planeaba hacer una salida, pero como ustedes gusten.

informó el Señor Calde.

* * *

Bellota agarró una papita. Mientras bombón solo observaba, y burbuja seguía en su mundo hablando en voz alta.

-tienes alguna idea?

preguntó bombón.

-pensaba en ir a la playa. Robín me dijo que es un lugar muy bonito.-dijo bellota sin interés. Bombón asintió.-Tu tienes alguna?

-realmente no, solo tenia la idea de dejar un camino de flores que se ponen para guiar a los muertos.

-oh! Por favor bombón yo tengo bastantes buenas ideas, mira, para empezar hay que hacer por definitivo un lugar de inicio, un lugar donde la gente se pueda reunir, ya saben a que lugar me refiero, escogemos a unas pocas gentes de confianza, uno de ellos se encargara de dejar cartas a todos los invitados de reunirse afuera y...

* * *

Boomer caminaba, finalmente lejos del grupo de brutos conformado por brick, princesa y butch. Ahora se preguntaba que era lo que aquel fantasma había estado pensando cuando estuvo tan cerca de declarársele a bombón. Boomer dio una vuelta para encontrarse con Mike abrazando a burbuja mientras ambos platicaban. Boomer sintió un poco de celos, y se preguntó que era lo que se sentía estar enamorado. Dio otra vuelta alejándose de la pareja, sin saberlo, con una pequeña herida en su corazón. Boomer jamás había sentido nada, el había sido entrenado para no hacerlo, pues la magia de los efrits funcionaba peor con los sentimientos, por ejemplo, si boomer tenia ganas de lanzar un hechizo incurable hacia burbuja pero no tenia la preparación correcta, podía que sus sentimientos impidieran que lo lanzase, lo privan de su magia. Claro, eso es solo un ejemplo. Por que boomer seria incapaz de lanzar un hechizo a burbuja, Si boomer solo sentía un gran odio hacia ella... Un gran odio... La paz que tenia terminó pronto cuando butch calló cerca de el. Ahora que había hecho el animal? Boomer se volteo para ver a un muy cabreado brick, lo común. Princesa estaba un poco asustada detrás de brick, Lo común. La vida de boomer se estaba tornando muy repetitiva, y a decir verdad, el daría lo que fuese por cambiar la rutina. Boomer suspiró cuando butch se levanto una vez mas para atacar a brick, como siempre. Y aquí es cuando la pelea comienza. Boomer miró hacia atrás para ver a la chica que lo había escuchado por primera vez. Por alguna razón sintió un odio hacia la pareja, pero como siempre hacia ignoró todo lo que había a su alrededor y siguió caminando, caminando. Intentando olvidar a la pareja pero a la vez intento pensar por que los odiaba tanto, por que no quería olvidar la sonrisa que tenia burbuja, y que era lo que sentía. Al final llegó a una conclusión. Una conclusión que jamás, aunque le costase la vida, Jamás admitiría. No podía hacerlo... Simplemente no podía... Por que tenia su vida que ser tan difícil? Boomer volvió a suspirar antes de ir a detener a sus dos amigos. Bueno, al final de cuentas, había dicho que lo daría todo por cambiar la rutina un poco ¿no? ahora solo tenia que lidiar con las consecuencias. Con un simple chasquido sus dos compañeros se convirtieron en peces. sip, ahora solo tenia que lidiar con las consecuencias... por duras que fueran.


	23. preparaciones

-Chicos, tengo algo que pedirles.

dijo bellota tomando autoridad enfrente de ambos los gemelos y mitch.

-quiero que participen en las preparaciones para el festival de Halloween.

Los gemelos y mitch se miraron.

-uh... Bellota estas segura?

Pregunto Floyd aun sin creerse lo que su amiga les decía.

-Sip, ustedes son los únicos capases de hacer de una casa embrujada la mejor de todos los tiempos.

-bellota, en serio estas segura?

preguntó Lloyd para asegurarse. bellota asintió

-En que te ayudamos bellota, que quieres que hagamos.

dijo mitch con una sonrisa. Bellota se la devolvió.

-bueno, va a ser algo muy grande, así que, pónganse a correr, consíganme un encendedor, hojas de papel y tinta.

El grupo se quedo confundido mirando a bellota. Pero al ver que no les decía mas, salieron a buscar lo que les había pedido. Bellota saco su celular y abrió un nuevo mensaje.

**Para: bombón**

**ya casi consigo el material.**

y bellota apretó enviar. Volvió a meter su celular y se transmuto, corriendo a encontrar a robín. Ella estaba acostada con un revista protegiendo su cara del sol. Bellota no pudo evitarlo y acercándose lentamente, grito en su oído. La pobre robín callo al instante a la arena.

-Muy graciosa, bellota, muy graciosa.

dijo robín levantándose de mal humor. Bellota se mordió la lengua para dejarse de reír y después de un tiempo lo logró.

-Oye tengo.-dijo bellota- un favor que pedirte.

-ah! entonces me tiras y luego me pides un favor. Acaso no tienes vergüenza mujer?

bellota negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-ni una pizca, como sea, crees que podrías ayudarme con algo muy pero, muy grande?

Robín se lo pensó un momento antes de asentir y acercarse mas a bellota.

-muy bien necesito que...

* * *

Bombón recibió el mensaje de bellota justo cuando salía de la biblioteca e iba a buscar a Elmer. Ella guardó su celular, feliz de que la fase uno ya se estuviese poniendo en marcha, pronto bellota estaría con robín. Encontró a Elmer con la banda de princesa. Bombón intento no rodar los ojos y llegar con una sonrisa.

-Elmer.

Llamó cuando ya estaba mas o menos cerca. El fantasma volteó la cabeza al tiempo que bombón ladeaba la suya con una sonrisa.

-Elmer, tienes un momento? tengo algo que decirte.

Princesa entonces tosió incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando, ¿No podía ser eso o si? Las cinco personas al rededor la miraron como loca pero bombón sacudió la cabeza y regreso su atención hacia Elmer.

-entonces?

preguntó bombón, Elmer asintió y la siguió afuera del pasillo.

-Elmer tengo un favor que pedirte. Sabes que Halloween se acerca, verdad? Pues parece que tengo que hacer un pequeño festival para celebrarlo y necesito tu ayuda.

Elmer asintió, casi se había olvidado de eso.

-bueno, pues las chicas y yo estábamos planeando en poner varias actividades, Pero una de las mas importantes es el rally que vamos a hacer...

continuo bombón informándole.

* * *

-oh Mike! te digo que la fiesta va a ser grandiosa, muy muy bonita, vamos a poder decorar y hacer nuestras propias mascaras para el ultimo baile de la noche. Va a haber un rally tenebroso, una fogata muy grande. y la mejor parte va a ser en la noche, cuando estemos en la playa.

dijo burbuja aún con gran alegría. Burbuja suspiró.

-Va a ser una fiesta digna de recordar, pero necesita mucha ayuda.

burbuja se volteó a ver a su amante. El le sonreía. Ella fue a agarrar sus manos.

-Y estaba pensando en que nos ayudaras, eso lo haría todo mas divertido.

dijo burbuja con esperanza en los ojos, pidiéndole que aceptara ayudarlas.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, con que empezamos?

burbuja salto de alegría antes de sentarse enfrente de el.

-pues es simple, necesitas ir por las flores mas bonitas que puedas encontrar, que representen Halloween con solo mirarlas.

Mike se quedo boquiabierto ante la petición.

-uh... y tu que vas a hacer? No quieres acompañarme?

burbuja negó con la cabeza

-no es eso, tengo que hacer unos bocetos, pero que yo sepa, tu estas libre. Por favor Mike! Por favor!

pidió burbuja. Mike amaba a burbuja pero odiaba cuando hacia esas cosas, cuando utilizaba su aire infantil e inocente parra que el la obedeciera. Mike suspiró. Y como odiaba que siempre funcionara.

-esta bien, esta bien. Yo iré.

Burbuja sonrió antes de abrazarlo y salir corriendo por su libreta de dibujos.

* * *

media hora después, burbuja aún no estaba satisfecha. Tenia varias flores amontonadas cerca de ella, y le había dado permiso a Mike de irse a jugar con sus amigos. Como se podía tener el dibujo perfecto? Burbuja miro el dibujo que había dibujado de nuevo, pensando que le iba a salir algo de su gusto, Pero ella al verlo inflo los cachetes, arranco la hoja y la tiro al piso. Después de mirar con odio la hoja de papel hecha bolita burbuja se metió el lapiz a la boca y empezó a masticarlo mientras pensaba una nueva idea. Boomer la miró un rato, quien hubiese pensado que sus compañeros escogerían el lugar exacto para observarla? Y entonces boomer notó que la mayoría de los rasgos de burbuja todavía eran las de un niño pequeño, pero de alguna manera, la hacia verse bonita y tierna, o mas bien, era eso lo que daba ganas de protegerla. Bellota, actuaba como una rebelde, con toda la energía de un adolescente, Pero algo en su mirada parecía desesperadamente gritar por ayuda, y te daba ganas de hacerte amigo de ella. Bombón, en cambio tenia los rasgos de alguien maduro, y a pesar de ser una yuki-onna radiaba calor y bondad, y te daban ganas de respetarla. Cada una representaba una etapa, burbuja era el animal mas pequeño, aun una cría, torpe e ilusa, pero con una mirada adorable, bellota era el siguiente, el era el animal mas o menos crecido, creyendo que no se confía en nadie, y lastimando a todo que se meta en su territorio, para cuidar a la cría, burbuja, y finalmente bombón era el animal mas grande, caminaba con gracia y era capaz de calmar a los dos menores, para ponerlo simple, parecían una familia, las chicas que había observado con odio, tenían una gran confianza entre ellas. Una gran confianza incapaz de ser rota.

-oye boomer! boomer! pásame la soda tarado.

boomer miró con odio al vampiro que lo había interrumpido, sin embargo le lanzo la lata haciendo que le pegara en la cabeza. Brick empezó a reírse. Y ahí empezó la discusión. Inclusó princesa estaba dentro. Después de un tiempo boomer se salió de la pelea.

"_Ellas disfrutan de una gran amistad inquebrantable, una amistad que para mi es_ imposible" Pensó con celos boomer.


	24. Bellota, Floyd

Pronto faltarían solo dos horas para que el evento iniciara, Burbuja y Floyd dejaban las invitaciones, habían logrado hacerlos como cartas viejas y quemadas, la escritura la hiso bombón, tenia una hermosa cursiva, y además, muy fácil de entender. Aunque, burbuja, tenia una sola pregunta formándose en su cabeza, hace rato Floyd se había ofrecido a acompañar a bellota, y no solo eso, el es el que mas cerca esta de bellota siempre, como un guardián, entonces...

-Floyd, te gusta bellota?

preguntó sin pensarlo burbuja. Floyd se detuvo un momento sonrojado.

-por...por que lo dices?

preguntó caminando cerca de ella. Burbuja se encogió de hombros.

-solo por. Parece que te gusta.

Floyd miro hacia arriba.

-así que así es como es.-soltó una risa- Y creía que ya me había olvidado. Yo amo a bellota, siempre ha sido mi primer amor. Pero...

Floyd suspiro.

-pero...

burbuja invitó a Floyd a continuar.

-pero ella siempre piensa en mitch. En como burlarlo, en que el es el único capaz de pelear con ella mas decentemente. Siempre es mitch. Así que intente olvidarla... Pero es imposible.

-y a mitch le gusta?

Preguntó burbuja queriendo saber si era un amor mutuo.

-importa? Nada que haga lo va a sacar de su cabeza, incluso si yo fuese el primero en decirle lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe, o lo gloriosa y magnifica que se ve cuando camina, o simplemente cuando solo se para ahí...

burbuja lo pensó un momento. Es decir, pobre chico, burbuja quería ayudarlo.

-tengo una idea.

dijo burbuja

* * *

Brick caminaba, finalmente libre, de vuelta al lago. Sin saberlo se encontró con bombón. Ugh, maldita bruja madrugadora anciana. con suerte y se iba cuando el llegara. Si eso es lo que haría... Pero, espera, eso no significaría que la reina rosada le estaría diciendo feo? Bombón volteo la cabeza cuando escuchó como brick se sentaba lo mas lejos posible.

-brick? No deberías estar aquí, es un lugar peligroso.

dijo bombón _"además de que princesa me mata si me ve contigo"_ añadió en su cabeza. Brick la miro con odio.

-y a mi que? Que haces tu aquí, si ya sabes eso.

contraataco el demonio. Bombón rodó los ojos.

-a mi no me molestan los kelpies, además yo soy un elemento de hielo, puedo convertir el agua en frio y delgado hielo cuando quiera, pero tu eres de fuego, simplemente te ahogarías.

-me estas diciendo que soy incompetente?

-pero claro que no, te digo la verdad, cuando se trata de agua estas a desventaja.

los ojos de brick brillaban de rabia.

-no crees que es tiempo de que te vayas.

dijo brick con veneno.

-no me voy a ir. Es simple, al menos si yo estoy aquí puedo hacer algo para...

-basta! No por que ganaste una vez significa que eres superior a mi!

dijo brick parándose de su lugar, bombón lo imitó.

-No por que gane una vez te vas a comportar como un malcriado!

Brick realmente no tuvo como contestar eso. Bombón suspiro. Y poco a poco fue entrando en el lago. O mas bien lo fue convirtiendo en hielo.

-Ahora inténtalo tu brick. Intenta hacer lo que yo, no ahogarte.

retó bombón. Brick lo intento pero sus pies solo se mesclaban con el humo y el agua.

-Dime que estaba mal, que tu tienes mas chance ante un kelpie.

brick se calló y se fue a su lugar de nuevo.

-Cállate.

fue lo único que brick contestó.

-esta bien. Escucha, lo que te dije la ultima vez sigue en pie.

dijo bombón. Quizás ser amable era la única manera de hacer que brick gustase de princesa. Brick intento acordarse lo que bombón le había dicho. La chica ya estaba cerca de el dándole la mano. Como cuando la batalla terminó. Brick no supo por que pero solo la tomo.

-que quede claro, aun no he caído.

dijo brick, aunque una parte de el sentía que mentía. Una parte de el sentía que ya había caído, que bueno que tenia un lado razonable. Pues esa parte era lo único que lo mantenía..

* * *

La gente se reunía en las afueras de la escuela, justo en las puertas. Princesa se preguntaba por que habían situado a tantas personas a ese lugar. Princesa buscó con la cabeza a brick quien ya estaba con sus dos amigos, al instante fue junto a el. En ese mismo momento con todo y neblina las luces se prendieron y las siluetas se bombón, burbuja y bellota aparecieron, Todas vestidas respectivamente. Bellota llevaba ropas rasgadas, cortesía de las prácticas con el profesor, Burbuja llevaba un vestido blanco y su pelo rubio suelto, hasta sus hombros. Bombón en cambio llevaba un kimono largo de color rosa.

-chicos, los hemos reunido aquí por un gran motivo. Como sabrán hoy es el día de Halloween, y por eso hemos organizado este festival.

dijo bellota, causando murmullos. Burbuja le continuo.

-para poder llegar a la verdadera fiesta, tendrán que hacer un rally, tendrán que pasar por los pasillos embrujados de la escuela.

burbuja señaló el edificio. Bombón tomo el liderazgo.

-Claro nosotras participaremos, pero no se preocupen, hay trampas de las que incluso nosotras no sabemos. Que si hay orden? No, pueden escoger ir de dos, pero no mas. deberíamos iniciar?

-Claro, burbuja dinos como empezamos.

-ok, simple y sencillo si todavía tienen su invitación en el sobre viene su pista, por favor si van a juntarse descarten uno.

dijo burbuja y al instante parejas se escogieron y se buscaron las pista. Bellota fue sola, por supuesto, Burbuja escogió ir con Mike. Bombón se fue sola, mientras que Robin se iba con Elmer. Ya se imaginaran a quien arrastro princesa y boomer y butch quedaron juntos. Bombón se detuvo por un tiempo "_muy bien bombón piensa. El lugar donde eres y no eres. Tampoco eres capaz de tocarte. En un espejo te puedes tocar, es muy simple pero... " _Bombón sonrió feliz de tener ya la respuesta. Y bellota se preguntaba por que hacia ejercicios de lógica. Ja. Bombón se fue corriendo hacia el lugar en que creía que encontraría su carta


	25. La carrera

Princesa caminaba con mala cara y pesadamente detrás de brick, ella había intentado besarlo varias beses, le había dado indicios de todo tipo, y el, como imbécil en la nada. Lo peor fue que, ella creía que seria la primera en llegar, y por ende, tendría mas tiempo a solas con brick, pero no bombón ya estaba ahí parada con todas las pistas en la mano. Como le había hecho con un solo cerebro? se preguntaba princesa. bombón los miro pero regreso la vista ignorándola. Princesa se pego a brick agarrándolo del brazo y se fue lejos de ella.

-tramposa.

susurro quedito. Pero aun así, ella sabia que bombón la había escuchado, por que no le prestaba atención? ni siquiera rodó los ojos. Princesa se quedo observándola con enojo, olvidándose que brick estaba con ella y la estaba observando celoso. En serio? incluso princesa prefería a bombón? Bueno, de su lado solo el podía pensar en ella, pero nadie mas. Además, que diablos era la compañía que le había ofrecido princesa? no le había ayudado a pensar, se quejaba de que tenia que caminar y luego se pega tanto a el. Ugh, era estúpida. sip, eso es lo que princesa era. Una malcriada estúpida que no te daba ni el mas mínimo apoyo. Brick miró ahora a bombón. Estaba esperando a alguien. Probablemente una de sus queridas amigas, burbuja, bellota o robín. O quizás realmente no le importaba quien mientras no tuviese que estar sola con ellos dos. Brick la observó un rato más. Pudo comprobar que lo que muchos decían era cierto... Bueno desde hace semanas, la veía siempre, pero solo ese mismo día, la observaba con cuidado. Bombón si parecía un zorro rojo, incluso su pelo era naranja. Y tenia gracia, y caminaba lenta y seguramente. Era imponente aun si parecía débil, Y aun mas, ella parecía elegante mirando siempre al frente. Ok, mucho pensamiento. lo único que le faltaba era convertirse en boomer. Pero si era... cierto. Bombón si era bonita. Finalmente llegaron otras dos personas, Elmer y robín y brick pudo observar como bombón hacia finalmente un movimiento, para acercarse a ellos.

-Chicos! Como estuvo? difícil?

-no, para nada fue lo mas fácil. Robín solo me seguía por lo que fue mucho menos complicado.

respondió Elmer.

-robín!

dijo bombón reprendiéndola por haberle dejado el trabajo al pobre Elmer.

-esta bien bombón, me gusta mas así.

Bombón miro a Elmer sin convencerse de lo que había escuchado, después de un rato bombón suspiro.

* * *

Burbuja y Mike fueron los sextos en llegar, siendo bellota la quinta y boomer y butch los terceros. Pero ambos se fueron a dar una vuelta antes de que los demás enteros salieran, estaban alejados del grupo de alumnos que ya habían llegado, varios ya con vestidos que desde hace mucho los representaban, pero no tanto para que no los perdiesen de vista. Estaban sentados en el pasto, haciendo nada, platicando el uno con el otro o simplemente escuchando. El silencio siempre había molestado a burbuja, era de lo peor para ella. Siempre la había desesperado, enojado, porque tenia que esperar! esperar a que alguien llegase y la sacase de aquella incomodidad. Para ella, toda falta de sonido siempre había sido incomodo. Pero con Mike no. Y estaba feliz de eso. Amaba este silencio. Era una clase que ella aun no había conocido, un silencio que caía perfecto entre los dos. Un silencio que no te daba la necesidad de hablar rápido antes de que siga, un silencio que te hacia querer estar mas cerca, no lejos. Bombón los llamo.

-Muy bien chicos, ya están todos aquí, vamos al siguiente punto. Una carrera. El primero en llegar a la estatua de flores en el centro del claro gana, por supuesto, los poderes están admitidos, es Halloween, no se pueden hacer equipos, pero si alianzas. Listos... Ya.

Y entonces todo el mundo empezó a correr divirtiéndose de lo mas. Hubo un tiempo en el que robín se le acerco a burbuja.

-dios, como se les ocurre ponerme a correr?!

burbuja se rió.

-Venga, eres rápida, además no sientes como la vida entra en tu cuerpo con cada paso?

dijo burbuja antes de dar un salto.

-Mas como un presentimiento de que voy a necesitar todo un océano para saciar la sed.

Respondió. Mas adelante de ellas, junto a los primeros, corría bellota, esta era una de sus actividades favoritas, Su grupo la seguía. Pero, tratándose de bellota, pronto se excitó y corrió aun mas rápido y lejos. Llego al lado de butch. Y ahí empezó la competencia. Butch salto delante de ella dejándole un terreno impasable...al menos para humanos. Bellota se convirtió en lobo y lo siguió, saboreando su venganza. Se convirtió de vuelta en humano y salto en pobre butch, haciéndolo caer, bellota siguió corriendo. Butch se recuperó rápido y continuó. Esa bestia tenia que saber quien mandaba. Además todavía le debía algo. Corriendo rápido se acerco a bellota.

-que paso desgracia? Cansada?

Molestó butch. Bellota que tenia poco temperamento calló.

-ja, mil años para eso. Seré la primera butch, tenlo por seguro.

-y por que tan desesperada? Escucha, pero sea lo que sea que quieres, yo también lo querré, y te lo quitare.

-Awww! te volverías gay por mi? Es lo mas lindo que me han dicho!

dijo bellota corriendo mas rápido. Butch pronto la alcanzó.

-Discúlpate!

-No! Tu empezaste!

-No, tu empezaste! Quien lanzó el primer golpe?!

Pregunto butch entre gritos. Bellota también le respondía así.

-TU! Me taqueaste!

-Si bueno estabas persiguiendo a princesa, que querías que hiciera sentarme a hablarte?

-hay por favor! Es princesa! A nadie le importa!

-A mi me importa!

-Aja!

-El caso es que tu empezaste!

Ya habían llegado a la torre hecha de flores y habían parado.

-Que no!

-Mujer, discúlpate de una buena vez!

-NO!

-Fue tu culpa!

-y quien le siguió?!

Dijo bellota empleando el método de su maestra de primaria. Butch estaba apunto de contestarle pero...

-No me gustaría romper su pelea de novios, pero si por lo que pelean es el premio yo ya lo tengo.

dijo Mike sentado con el premio, Un collar con un diente de un dragón extinto.

-NO!

gritaron ambos, eso era lo que bellota quería mas que nada. Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo.

-A que te refieres con novios?! Mike baja de ahí mismo para arrancarte el cuello!-grito bellota.

-A que te refieres con novios?! Nunca saldría con una hibrido! Que asco!-grito butch.

Bellota entonces se volteo a ver a butch.

-Hey! A que te refieres?!

dijo la chica mientras Mike bajaba de un salto del muñeco. Después de un tiempo llegaron mitch y los gemelos calmando a bellota. Después llego bombón, brick, boomer y... burbuja. La persona que Mike estaba esperando.

-Hey, por que tardaste?

preguntó Mike. Burbuja se encogió de hombros.

-Quería disfrutar un poco.

-He, te tengo un regalo. Adivina cual.

-Oh Mike no me digas!

Dijo burbuja riéndose con sarcasmo. Se puso detrás de ella y le puso el collar.

-Listo. Se verá bonito en ti.

Dijo suavemente Mike.

-cierto Mike! no me he vengado todavía de ti! Ven para acá!

dijo bellota, incapaz de leer las vibras del momento y arruinando el romance. Bueno, esta era la vida de burbuja, tendría que habérselo esperado.


	26. En la casa embrujada

-Hey, chicos-dijo bellota apoyándose en Floyd-vamos a la casa embrujada!

dijo bellota. Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-no se... la carrera te deja cansado...

dijo mitch. Haciendo que bellota frunciera el ceño.

-Pero...

-vamos bellota, no digas que no estas cansada?

Floyd entonces le susurro algo a mitch. Y luego a Lloyd. Y todo su mundo pareció empezar a cobrar sentido.

-que? Floyd que les dijiste?

dijo bellota curiosa.

-Sabes que? mejor si vamos a la casa embrujada.

Dijo mitch, tomando la delantera. Floyd y Lloyd lo siguieron. Bellota se tardo en entender pero fue de todas formas detrás de ellos.

* * *

-Profesor!-dijo bombón pasando hasta encontrarse con el profesor plutonio.-que le parece la fiesta?

ella le ofreció de un plato de comida.

-no, esta muy bien, realmente me sorprendió cuando me pediste que metiera pistas dentro de las cartas. Pero aún mas cuando...

-shhh! quizás alguien escuche!

lo regaño bombón. El profesor rió.

-si, tienes razón, lo siento bombón.

en ese momento su vista se le fue hacia otra parte, y bombón lo notó, aunque solo allá durado unos segundos. Miró hacia donde el profesor y se encontró con la señorita Keane usando un vestido. Al instante bombón entendió lo que pasaba. Adoraba poder apreciar pequeños movimientos.

-venga profesor, por que no va a por la señorita Keane, es un hombre inteligente, no tiene nada que perder.

animó bombón con gesto de las manos. El profesor se saco de onda.

-como...- pero no terminó, para que se molestaba? era bombón, claro que lo notaria.-bien, pero deja de hacer esa mirada rara.

dijo el profesor yéndose hacia donde la señorita Keane, nervioso.

-como no hacerla? un romance entre maestros...Que hará la señorita Keane? Mezclará su vida personal con la del trabajo? o la dejara tal como esta?

bombón intentó no reírse.

-Bombón! Hola!

Dijo Elmer a tiempo de que ella se volteaba con una sonrisa a verlo.

-Hey Elmer! Como ha estado hasta ahorita?

dijo bombón acercándose a el, aun sin una sola pista de los sentimientos del chico.

-Bien, bien... Oye puedo preguntarte algo?

Dijo Elmer. Si, si no lo hacia, nunca lo haría.

-Claro.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...

-Bombón, donde esta la estación de tamales?

Preguntó robín.

-ah. Espera un momento Elmer.-dijo antes e ir con la de pelo café y señalarle unas direcciones. luego regreso.

-Si, decías Elmer?

Pregunto bombón. No muy lejos de allí se hallaba Princesa quien estaba intentando no escucharla, a la reina del hielo.

-Bueno, pues veras, desde el momento en que llegaste me... pues como decirlo, um, he tenido ganas de preguntarte, pero mas ahora, si sal...

-Hay me caigo!

Interrumpió princesa cayendo y derramando Jamaica.

-princesa!

La regaño bombón.

-Que?! Querías que parara mi caída?

-Princesa, se nota que lo hiciste adrede, no pudiste haber dejado la Jamaica antes de hacerlo?

pregunto bombón un tanto aburrida.

-pues... HMP! Conque no te importa si me caigo? bueno pues, púdrete bombón, púdrete.

dijo princesa alejándose de ellos dos con toda su dignidad.

-dios. Que decías Elmer?

Elmer en ese momento se rindió.

-no, realmente no es nada importante.

dijo antes de iniciar un tema diferente con bombón.

* * *

Bellota iba en la delantera con una gran sonrisa en la casa embrujada. Floyd y Lloyd la seguían de atrás y Mitch, el tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-hey, bellota, te aseguraste que la casa fuese, ya sabes segura.

preguntó mitch.

-Pero claro que no. Que diversión hay en eso?

-espera que?

gritaron los tres chicos al instante. Bellota rodó los ojos.

-no sean niñitas, si algo pasa los protegeré.

Dijo bellota continuando por la casa del profesor plutonio. Habían al instante decido en usarla como casa embrujada ya que no había mucho que hacerle. Era raro decirle a un chico que lo protegerías, realmente raro.

-Y si no puedes?

Pregunto mitch poniéndose justo al lado de bellota.

-que si.

-que no.

-que si.

-que no.

Y así como así las luces se apagaron.

-Uh... Bellota? se supone que esto pase?

Pregunto Lloyd incapaz de esconder su miedo.

-Nop.-dijo bellota despreocupadamente.-pero seguro y la luz vuelve después de un rato, vamos.

-planeas que nos movamos en la oscuridad?

pregunto mitch.

-si, que pasa si nos tropezamos.

añadió Floyd intentado avanzar con mucho cuidado de caerse.

-Ni que tuvieron la cara mas hermosa del mundo. Quizás hasta les haga un favor.

-Hey!

dijo mitch inmóvil de su lugar,

-bien, bien. Quédense mas tiempo en la casa embrujada. Maricas.

Dijo bellota en voz baja. Floyd seguía haciendo lo mejor por seguirla y los otros dos después de pensársela un momento los siguieron.

-No te lo puedo creer bellota, te dije que era mala idea. Eres un amuleto de mala suerte sabias?

se quejaba mitch. Lloyd caminaba a un lado callado, pegado a Floyd. De repente se escucho un gritito. Femenino. Bellota se había tropezado con algo. Floyd le ofreció una mano.

-Te dijo que nos podíamos caer.

Bellota tomo la mano de mala gana e intento ver que fue lo que la hiso tropezar. Sonrió. Era bueno tener un poco de vista nocturna.

-hey chicos, quieren ver algo genial?

Pregunto la chica. Los chicos se acercaron a ella curiosos...Y entonces bellota saco uno de los frascos del profesor utonio, con ojos de algún monstruo. Los chicos gritaron en asco.

-Que diablos es... Agh... Porque...

dijo Lloyd, siendo el él más sensible.

-En serio bellota, eres de lo peor.

admitió mitch.

-Realmente serias una gran compañera en casos como estos.

dijo con sarcasmo Floyd. Bellota se rió.

-Claro que si. Soy yo. Muy bien sigamos.

dijo la pelinegra, intentando pensar una manera con la que devolver las luces. Estaba 100% secura de que se sabia la solución pero no se acordaba. Rayos en estos momentos si le convenía ser Bombón. Ugh, de hecho, estaba segura de que bombón le había dado la respuesta a esto, como siempre. Pero por que tenia tan mala memoria? Bellota estaba segura de que comía cosas para no olvidarse... O quizás creía que comía pero siempre se le olvidaba... Agh esto era tan confuso! Pensar era muy malo, muchísimo muy malo para bellota.


	27. Hadas

Bellota estaba pensando mas de lo necesario. Vamos, vamos. ¿Qué te había dicho bombón?... a ver, bellota recordó aquellos días en que estuvo con sus dos amigas, los mas importantes, um en uno de esos días, burbuja la había dicho algo que le gustaba a bombón... era algo de ciencia... con células...biología? no, genética. Bah que aburridos gustos tenia bombón. Que había de interesante en algo como la genética? Solo eran estúpidas cosas que a bellota no le interesaba. En que estaba, ah si, encontrar una salida. Espera, bombón había dicho ese mismo día que bellota brillaba cuanta mas fuerza aplicaba ¿no? Con eso ella podía ver y encontraría la puerta de salida mas fácil ¿no? Wow bellota le estaba agradecida a bombón y sus aburridos gustos. Ahora solo faltaba hallar una manera de brillar. Quizás si hacia que alguno de los chicos peleara con ella...No, eso jamás había funcionado. Y que tal hacerla enojar? Nah, eran sus amigos no podrían hacerla enojar...¿o si? Bellota abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de poder hacer nada encontró unos labios pegándose a los suyos. El beso duro poco pero fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar.

-¿QUIEN FUE?

preguntó gritando bellota a sus tres amigos.

-quien fue que?

pregunto mitch, los dos gemelos también parecían confundidos. Podría ser que hubiese una quinta persona? No, bellota estaba segura de que estaban solo ellos cuatro, si no sus oídos lo hubiesen captado.

-por que estas brillando?

preguntó Floyd. Bellota se vio a si misma, al parecer solo su cara fulguraba un tono verdoso. Ah, bombón estará mas que feliz al saber que también brillaba cuando se apenaba. Oh, al menos ya podía ver. Ugh, pero que pasaría cuando tuviese citas, si es que tenia, ella había decidido guardar el hecho de que era mitad y mitad y con esto, bueno no es que bellota no estuviese orgullosa de su sangre, pero desde pequeños los de mitad siempre habían sufrido discriminación, y bellota no era excepción.

-no importa vámonos.

se dijo mas a si misma que a su grupo. Dejaría eso para luego. Si, se preocuparía cuando estuviese finalmente sola y pensar no le haga daño... o sea probablemente nunca.

* * *

Y ahora burbuja caminaba sola por el pasto. Como había llegado a eso? bueno, pues Mike estaba en el grupo de futbol, y pues se iban a reunir ha decidir unas cosas que a burbuja realmente no le importaban. Le dio permiso para ir, y ella decidió ir a inspeccionar un tiempo sola el lugar. Bueno, no estaba realmente sola.. Uno de los motivos por el que burbuja se había hartado del silencio es porque siempre la seguía, siempre le tenia algo que decir. Y realmente la aburría. Pero a ser verdad, se había hecho muy buen amigo de ella. Sip, el silencio le decía cosas, una locura, cierto? Pero burbuja había aprendido a escuchar, aunque realmente nadie le respondía, le gustaba hablar con el viento. Incluso bombón decía que si escuchabas con atención, te encontrarías hablando con las hadas mayores del viento. Burbuja lo probó varias veces, pero nunca nadie le había respondido, por lo que burbuja se ponía de mal humor y ponía una mala cara. Finalmente se sentó. En donde siempre le hablaba al viento.

-Hola, soy yo otra vez, me escuchan?

preguntó burbuja sin respuesta alguna. Burbuja suspiro.

-Crees en que el viento te puede responder?

burbuja se volteo para ver a un desinteresado boomer. Burbuja aumento su mala cara.

-Que tiene de malo? Acaso no es verdad?

Preguntó burbuja. Boomer se sentó.

-No. Es una leyenda. Incluso para nosotros que podemos decir que los dragones existieron, nunca nadie ha vista una hada del viento.

dijo boomer calmadamente. Burbuja se sorprendió y pensar que incluso entre los seres mágicos todavía existiera algo como historias y leyendas.

-entonces, eso significa, que las hadas no son reales?

preguntó burbuja interesada.

-No, puede que existan. Pero nunca nadie las ha visto.

burbuja frunció el seño.

-me estas confundiendo. existen si o no?

-depende de la persona. Hasta hace poco pensabas que este mundo no era real, era solo un cuento de hadas. Pero lo es. Entonces, por que no habría de existir un mundo de hadas?

Preguntó boomer.

-entonces tu si crees en ellas?

Inquirió burbuja. Boomer se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Te gustan los cuentos como estos burbuja?

Preguntó luego el chico de pelo rubio. Burbuja asintió animada, sabiendo de alguna manera que boomer sabia mil historias de este tipo. Mil historias que burbuja quería escuchar.

-Cuéntame una.

pidió burbuja para pasar el tiempo. Boomer la miró. En serió quería escuchar algo como eso.

-Bien. sabes, hay una leyenda sobre los unicornios.

dijo sabiendo que esta historia le iba a gustar. Que extraño, boomer podía haberles jurado que así era como debería ser. Burbuja se acerco a el emocionada. Como ella no dijo o hizo nada mas, el decidió continuar.

-Se dice que los unicornios eran bellas criaturas cuyo pelo era negro como la noche y cuerpo blanco, blanco como la harina o cal. Eran bestias hermosas, que antes, por su gran hermosura eran entregados al rey de aquellas tierras. Los unicornios eran peligrosos y salvajes, no se podían domar ni criar, pero valía la pena sacrificarse por la satisfacción del rey, o al menos eso pensaban los aldeanos. El caso es que, viendo el comportamiento de los humanos y algunos seres como nosotros, monstruos, los unicornios se decidieron esconder, y ahora, como ellos eran grandes maestros en el escondite, ya no se puede ver ninguno, ninguno a menos de que una bella señorita, cuya voz resemble el de un ángel y hermosura sobrepase al de las mismas diosas se adentre en el bosque y cante una canción de cuna. Se dice que si ella va caminando lentamente con gracia y sin hacer el menor ruido posible por los bosques, cantando, un unicornio la escuche y quizás se acerque a verla. Pero si no se es cuidadoso, los primos mucho menos puros que los unicornios, los kelpies, llenos de celos se acercaran a la dulce doncella, y la envíen al fondo de su lago. donde la puedan escuchar cantando. Por siempre.

Terminó boomer finalmente. Burbuja parecía seguir esperando a que el terminara.

-Aja?

preguntó burbuja, definitivamente esperando que continuara.

-No hay mas, hasta ahí se queda la historia.

Le dijo boomer. Burbuja infló los cachetes. Quería escuchar mas! Algo en la manera en que boomer contaba las historias le encantaba, la hacia querer escuchar mas, la llenaba de convicción.

-cuéntame otra.

Medio pidió-ordeno burbuja.


End file.
